Code Phantom Rewrite Book One: Belonging
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: This is a rewrite of Code Phantom so please enjoy and it is Rated T for now. Might be M later on! And also thanks to Jeanette9a for the Cover Picture
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

**Yes this is a rewrite… Why? Well it was because I haven't updated the original Code Phantom for a long time and I looked over it and the stories that I wrote recently.**

** You see, I know I can do better so I decided to rewrite this and I finally decided how to introduce the DC heroes later on.**

** So sit back and enjoy the rebirth of Code Phantom!**

_**Chapter 01: Running Away**_

'_… Death isn't so bad._' Danny Fenton, a thirteen year old boy with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes, thought to himself as he was being electrocuted.

Sure there was the excruciating pain, but it was fading over time as Danny thought back to how it became like this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on." Danny wore a white t-shirt with a red circle in the middle and blue jeans as he tapped his desk rapidly while he watched the clock, it was the beginning of October and he wanted to get out of school already. "Just a few more minutes."

"Now the reason that Hamlet wanted to kill his Uncle, was-." A tall bald man wearing a blue suit and a tie droned on as Danny tried not to tune him out because he didn't want to fail the class.

'_If I have to hear anything else about Hamlet__,__ I might just go insane._' Danny mentally chuckled as he watched the clock.

5

"Mr. Baxter, pay attention to my class."

4

"Mr. Foley put that PDA away."

3

"Ms. Manson I do not condone that kind of language.

2

"Mr. Fenton, are you listening?"

1

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg!

The whole class cheered as they ran out quickly but two people waited for Danny.

They were Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Tucker Foley his two best friends.

Sam was a gothic girl who was an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. This means that she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. But she was also a huge supporter of freedom of speech and hates any form of discrimination.

She wore a black shirt that was cut off to show her stomach, a purple skirt and steeled toe combat boots.

Tucker was a dark skinned self-proclaimed Casanova, who ate nothing but meat. He is also not seen anywhere without his trusty PDA, or any kind of tech. Even though he makes jokes that do seem a little self-centered at some times, he is a true friend that always had Danny's back.

He wore a yellow turtleneck, green cargo shorts and a red beret on his head.

"Man I thought that Mr. Lancer's class would never end." Tucker said as they walked through the school.

"I don't know." Sam replied as she put a book in her purple octopus backpack. "That was actually a good lesson."

Tucker gave Sam a weird look. "You actually enjoyed that?"

"What?" Sam returned the look. "Hamlet is a great story and is written by one of the greatest writers in history, so why shouldn't I enjoy it?"

"I'm going to have to side with Tuck for this one Sam." Danny intervened before a fight broke out.

Whenever the two of them get close to talking about something that the other doesn't like he always picked a side to stop it.

He picks Sam for some things and Tucker for others.

There are even times when he tries to stay neutral but that never lasts long.

"… Sooo." Tucker smiled. "Paulina was looking at you Danny."

"She was?" Danny asked quickly in shock because Paulina was the hottest girl in the school but she only dates popular kids and he was at the bottom of the Popularity ladder.

"Actually she was looking at Dash next to you." Sam pointed out making Danny sigh in a little sadness. "For crying out loud Danny, why do you like her?"

"What's not to like?" Danny asked in confusion. "She's great! Flawless skin, beautiful hair… Just perfect-."

"She's the shallowest person in the school; no scratch that, the world!" Sam interrupted sick of hearing about her. "Her voice is high pitched and she doesn't care for anything except for her looks."

"…" Danny still had a dreamy look before Tucker snapped his fingers in front of his face bringing him back to reality. "Oh, sorry what was that?"

"Forget it." Sam muttered with her arms crossed and she decided to change the subject. "So Danny, why were you late earlier?"

"I wasn't late." Danny denied.

"Sorry buddy, but you were late." Tucker pointed out as he fiddled with his PDA to show the time that school started and the time that Danny got to school.

Danny was looking at the PDA wondering how Tucker knew the time before he caved in. "My parents wanted to show Jazz and I what they call their greatest invention."

"What is it this time?" Truthfully, Sam liked his parents because they were the most unique people that she knew and they always built some pretty neat stuff.

After being silent for a few seconds, Danny muttered. "A Ghost Portal." Real quietly.

"They made a Ghost Portal?" Tucker asked in shock because he has heard the Fenton's brag about getting close to breaking into the Ghost Dimension. "What is it like?"

"It didn't work." Danny clarified for them. "They plugged it in and all it gave was a lightshow before it went quiet… I have never seen my parents more disappointed."

"It'll be good for them." A new voice spoke up and they turned to see an orange haired girl wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans holding a book that was titled 'Getting through Adolescence through Psychology.' "Maybe now they'll realize that there are no such things as Ghosts."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Jazz, don't be negative." He chided his older sister. "It's their dream to do this."

"Well, their dream is childish and stupid." Jazz scoffed without batting an eye. "They need to grow up and do different things."

"Whoa. Harsh." Tucker muttered as Jazz walked away. "That was just plain cold right there."

"That's Jazz for you." Sam agreed with the tech geek. "She never has an open mind."

"Come on, guys." Danny said weakly even though he was agreeing with them mentally. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Can we see the Ghost Portal?" Sam asked curiously. "I want to take a picture for the scrapbook that I'm making."

"Why are you making a scrapbook?" Tucker asked in confusion before Sam brought it out to show pictures from when they became friends to their present time. "Am I the only one weirded out by this?"

Sam rolled her eyes at his immaturity. "These are pictures of important events in all of our lives and I wanted to document them until we finish High School." She explained as she looked over some pictures. "That way we can look back to those days."

"I don't know." Danny answered Sam's question. "My parents will be out in town until seven tonight and Jazz is going to be doing more research on Psychology."

"So we can take a quick look?" Tucker asked with a smile because he always loved looking around in the Fenton's Ghost Lab.

Danny thought for a bit before he smiled. "Just a quick look and we're gone alright?"

"Deal." Sam and Tucker chorused making Danny chuckle.

'_Yeah, what can go wrong?_' Danny thought, unknowingly tempting fate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Even though the Fenton RV was gone, Danny poked his head into the house and looked around. "Alright, the coast is clear." He finally said.

"I could've told you that." Tucker said with a smirk as he walked in.

"I know, but it's better to make sure." Danny defended himself. "After all, it would be pretty awkward if we walked in and my parents were in the house at the time right?

"Danny has a point." Sam pointed out as they reached the door heading to the basement where the Fenton Ghost Lab was. "So what does this Ghost Portal look… Like?" Sam stopped as she saw the hexagonal shaped blast doors. "Nevermind."

"It is something isn't it?" Danny asked with a chuckle at Sam's face. "I can see why Mom and Dad were so proud of it."

"But it doesn't work?" Tucker looked confused as he looked at the machine and the set of blueprints nearby. "It should've."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion. "They plugged it in and nothing happened."

Tucker gave an over exaggerated sigh. "Look." He traced a finger over the blueprints. "The tech is incredibly advanced, and it's from Wayne Tech, one of the most successful companies in the world and let's not forget that your parents other inventions work."

"That may be Tuck, but they tried to punch a hole into a different dimension." Tucker's face fell a bit as Sam reminded him of that.

While they were talking, Danny walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a white Hazmat suit with black gloves, boots and a black belt before he heard Sam's voice.

"Say cheese!"

A flash of light blinded Danny before he shook his head to clear it. "Alright, I showed you guys the Ghost Portal, now can we go?" He asked nervously. "My parents could be back any minute."

"Come on Danny." Sam walked up to the machine. "It's a Ghost Portal, aren't you excited?"

"Tch." Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm more worried about getting grounded for sneaking you guys into here."

"If it's your Mom who catches us then yeah." Tucker pointed out with a chuckle. "If your Dad catches us then we just butter him up by saying that the machine is awesome and he will get it to work."

"You know them well." Danny said with a laugh. "Dad will take that and he is difficult to get angry anyways."

"How about one more picture?" Sam proposed holding her camera up. "Then we'll go."

Danny opened his mouth to say no, but he ended up saying. "Make sure to get my good side."

"So it's a no?" Tucker joked eliciting a mock glare from Danny as he slipped into the Hazmat Suit and zipped it up.

"Huh, this is pretty comfortable-." Danny stopped talking as he saw Sam with a look of horror while Tucker busted out laughing as he held his sides. "I don't look that bad do I?"

Sam answered Danny by reaching over and ripping a sticker that showed his Dad with a cheesy grin off the chest of the Hazmat Suit. "Now you don't."

"Ugh." Danny's face was red in embarrassment. "I really hope that no one hears about this." As he said that he looked at Tucker who smiled innocently. "Tucker." He had a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Only if you do a favor for me." Tucker offered.

"… That's messed up." Then Danny sighed. "What's the favor?"

At hearing this, Tucker shrugged. "Haven't thought of one yet, but you'll owe me."

"Are we doing this or are you two going to bicker like a married couple?" Sam asked smirking at their horrified faces.

"That was wrong." Danny muttered as he headed into the portal and posed with his arms crossed. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Raising the camera to eye level, Sam took the picture.

The flash was so bright that Danny was dazed, causing him to fall over and his hand brushed against the wall.

_Click._

Looking over, Danny's eyes widened when he saw the 'On' switch on the inside of the machine as it was humming to life. "**WHO THE HELL PUT'S THIS ON THE INSIDE?!**" He screamed as he moved to get out but he tripped and the machine blared to life.

An eye shaped symbol was showing on the screen computer as Danny was being electrocuted but Sam and Tucker didn't notice it as they tried to shut the machine by unplugging it.

For some reason it was still going off as Danny's screams were becoming silent and in a few seconds he stopped screaming making Sam and Tucker fear the worst as the machine died down and he fell out.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened when they saw Danny and they backed away a bit when he groaned.

In his place, was a teen with snowy white hair and the Hazmat Suit colors were reversed along with his skin being a little paler than he was. But when he opened his eyes they were neon green instead of the usual blue.

"Guys?" Danny asked with his voice echoing a bit, as he put a hand to his knee to stand up. "What's going on-?" He stopped talking when he saw the ghostly white glove instead of the dark black that he was used to.

"D-Danny?" Tucker asked making sure this was who he thought it was.

"Y-Yeah?" Danny asked freaking out as he looked over his body seeing the suit before he looked over to the mirror to see his face. "W-What happened?" He panicked as he floated off the ground and was hanging upside down. "Aah! I-I want to go down!"

"Danny, calm down!" Sam advised him as she walked over and grabbed his arm to keep him from flying higher. "J-Just think about your feet on the ground."

With a nod, Danny closed his eyes and in a second he fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow!"

Tucker ran over to help him up but then Danny turned see through and Tucker's hand went right through him causing the tech geek to shiver as if he just plunged his hand through a bucket of ice cold water.

"Oh man." Tucker went pale as he involuntarily shivered. "Y-You're a Ghost!"

Danny was silent for a few seconds before he opened his mouth. "**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**" He screamed running around in a circle. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"Again, calm down!" Sam tried to say but Danny whirled on her.

"Calm down?" He asked before screaming. "**I'M A GHOST AND MY PARENTS ARE GHOST HUNTERS!** Do you not see the problems this could cause?!"

"We'll figure this out!" Tucker tried to promise but Danny wasn't hearing any of it.

"How?" Danny clenched his fists in frustration before he came up with a solution. "I need to get out of here."

"What?" Sam was shocked at what she was hearing.

"I need to leave Amity Park." Danny said again. "I don't want my Parents to see me like this."

"Aren't you overreacting?" Tucker nervously asked.

Danny gave him a look. "Aren't you underreacting?" He countered.

"Danny." Sam tried to say but Danny shook his head.

"Sorry but I… I need to go." With that he ran off not noticing that he disappeared from their view.

"Danny!" Tucker called out while Sam had a guilty look.

'_This is all my fault._' She thought as a tear slid down her face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny panted as he ran out of his house and made it to the edge of town before he turned visible as he looked back.

On his way out he grabbed a family photo and a bag filled with clothes as he felt like crying.

"What do I do know?" Danny asked himself as he continued walking. "Where can I go?"

As if someone was listening a flyer smacked into his face.

"I thought this only happened in bad cartoons!" Danny complained in a muffled voice before he pulled it off to see that it was a pass for someplace called Kadic Academy in Sceaux, France for five years. "A boarding school?"

Truthfully he didn't feel like going to a boarding school full of rich snobs, although that was probably being stereotypical, but he didn't have a better option.

"France, here I come." Danny muttered as he walked to the nearest airport.

While he was walking away he didn't see a figure watching him. "All is as it should be." A deep voice said before the figure disappeared from view.

**To Be Continued…**

** Alright, I have to say that this came a lot better than the original, it sure is longer. And since this was my first story it will always have a place in my heart! Please tell me what you think and I'll get back to you soon.**

** ULW is signing out.**

**LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Xana Awakens Part 1

**Odd gave ULW a concerned look as he sat in the computer chair with his left eye twitching while they were bloodshot red. "Uh, are you okay dude?"**

** "I –bleeping- hate Killer Croc." He said in frustration.**

** Looking over Odd saw what he was playing. "You got the Batman Arkham Origin's game?"**

** "Yes and I freaking hate Killer Croc!" ULW lost his cool as he died for the twelfth time. "Son of a –bleep-! What the-bleep- is the matter with this –bleep- -bleep- -bleeping- -bleep!"**

** Odd decided to walk out before he looked at the camera. "Well, now you know the reason he didn't update on Saturday."**

** "MOTHER –BLEEPER-!"**

** "And it sounds like he died again." Odd chuckled in amusement. "I wonder how long it'll be before he realized I messed with his controller when he left to get the game."**

** "… YOU WHAT?!" ULW shouted from his room.**

** "Uh, gotta go!" Odd said before looking over his shoulder. "ULW doesn't own Code Lyoko or Danny Phantom or the DC Universe. If he did then nothing would've got done"**

** "GET BACK HERE DELLA ROBBIA!" ULW came out carrying a samurai sword that he 'borrowed' from Ulrich.**

_**Chapter 02 Xana Awakens Part 1**_

Danny walked the streets of Sceaux now wearing a blue shirt with a black zipped up jacket and brown cargo jeans. He didn't have any money so he snuck onto the plane coming to France using his new powers.

'_At least they were useful for something._' Danny thought as he realized that he was basically an illegal immigrant in France now. '_I just need to keep some attention away from me and I'll be good._'

His plan was to lay low in this Kadic Academy for the next five years and if he plays his cards right, he could maybe try to get a job there after graduation since it's a boarding school, so the teachers have to live there as well right?

But right now he was walking up to the gate and as he walked he heard people whispering around him.

"What's with his hair?"

"Forget that, his eyes are creepy."

"Are they glowing?"

"He needs a tan."

"Why is the air getting colder?"

'_I really hope that the whole air getting colder thing doesn't blow my cover._' Danny thought as he tried to ignore the whispers around him. '_They're just curious, hell I would be too if a kid with white hair and glowing green eyes__,__ that wasn't me, walked through Casper High._'

Truthfully he thought that the flyer was too good to be true with how it worded that he would be given a free education, three meals a day and a room until he graduated in five years and he has looked for any fine print in it. '_If this turns out to be a fake then I am out of options._' Danny thought as he made it to the main office. '_… Well, here goes nothing._'

When he knocked he heard a gruff voice telling him to enter so he did to see a man with a grey beard in a brown suit. "Can I help you?" He asked in a polite tone.

Danny smiled nervously as he held up his flyer. "I found this back home."

As the man read the flyer he smiled. "I was starting to think no one would find that flyer. Where do you come from?"

"Illinois." Danny answered feeling relieved. "It literally smacked me in the face."

The man chuckled before holding out his hand. "I'm Principal Jean Pierre Delmas."

"Danny…" Danny used the first last name he thought of. "Manson. My name is Danny Manson."

'_Not the most original name but I can't use Fenton._'

As they shook hands, Delmas mentally winced at how cold his hands were. "You speak French very well Mr. Manson."

"Yea-." Danny blinked when he realized what was just said before he went along with it. "I had a lot of practice." '_Since when can I speak French?_'

Delmas nodded, not noticing Danny's weird look. "There are a few rules you need to follow Mr. Manson." He said as he sat back down. "You go to your room around eight at night for curfew, you must listen to the teachers when spoken too and you must keep your grades around a B or above for that flyer to remain valid."

"Yes sir." Danny said with a nod. "Anything else?"

"No, you may go." Delmas gestured to the door and as Danny left he got back to his work. '_I wonder why he dyed his hair white._'

'_Nice guy._' Danny thought as he walked around before rounding a corner where he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Danny apologized as he saw that it was a man in a red sweatshirt with brown hair a headband and a bandage on his face.

"Why aren't you in class?" The man asked sharply and Danny knew that this man looks out for kids playing hooky.

"I'm Danny Manson, the new kid." Danny explained dryly. "I'm just looking for the Dorms."

The man chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, it's been hectic catching kids skipping lately, I'm Jim Morales the Gym teacher."

Danny stared for a total of three seconds. '_A Gym teacher name Jim? What are the odds?_'

"Nice to meet you." Danny shook the man's hand.

"Nice grip." Jim complimented. "Are you going to try out for a sport here?"

"I'm not really the most athletic person around." Danny said with a sheepish smile before he looked serious. "So can you tell me where the Dorm is?"

"Over there." Jim pointed to the building on the left. "Breakfast is at 7:30 and class begins at 8:20."

"Alright." Danny nodded in appreciation. "Thanks."

As he got to his room he was grateful to see that there was no roommate. '_I can make this work._' He thought as he unpacked the only clothes he got from the Airport store and they were the same thing he was wearing. '_I'll send the money when I get it._' He thought feeling guilty about stealing clothes, but he didn't have any money and there was no way that he was wearing his other clothes since they were recognizable.

Sitting back he looked outside to see that it was sunny out but he shook his head as he thought back to the Ghost Portal accident. "I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing." He muttered before shaking his head. "I need to find a way to get my mind off of things."

At this point, Danny decided to walk around the school to get used to his new surroundings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is your name Ulrich Stern?" A brown haired boy, wearing a light green shirt with a vest over it and cargo pants, turned only to raise an eyebrow to see a blonde haired kid that had an unhealthy obsession with purple since wore nothing but that color, hell he even had a purple spot in his hair.

"That depends, who wants to know?" The kid named Ulrich asked sharply since he wanted to be left alone.

"Odd Della Robbia!" The purple kid slid next to him with a cheesy grin, not minding his personal space. "His brand new roommate!"

"What?" Ulrich asked in suppressed annoyance. A roommate was not something he was expecting, or looking forward to. "No one told me about this."

"I'm new in town and the principal told me to move in with you." Odd explained with a yawn and a wave of his finger.

Ulrich snorted. "Latch onto me is more like it." He deadpanned earning a chuckle from the strange purple obsessed boy.

Odd held a hand up as a sign of peace. "Relax." He said still smiling. "I'm totally cool; you won't even know that I'm there."

"I sure hope so." Ulrich muttered under his breath before giving Odd a glare. "Look we don't exactly go way back, so just for now let's take things nice and slow okay?"

"Okay, nice and slow." Odd promised with a chuckle. "I hear ya loud and clear."

Then a black haired girl, wearing a pink shirt that showed her stomach and some kind of skirt-pants combo, smiled arrogantly before she walked up to Ulrich. "Hi there Ulrich sweetheart." She said flirtatiously. "I have something very important to tell you."

Ulrich rolled his eyes as he suppressed the urge to groan. "Important like you lost your mascara?" He asked sarcastically.

'_Why can't I get a quiet morning?_' He thought wanting the teacher here already so he could get some peace.

Sadly, the girl didn't catch the sarcasm. "No, nothing as serious as that." She said with a laugh. "It's something about you and me Ulrich."

'_There is no you and me._' Ulrich thought in annoyance because he's been nice in trying to tell that to her the last few flirting attempts she tried with him, but now she was annoying him. '_What will it take for her to get that?_'

"If you want to know more, than meet me tonight in my dorm at eight, I'm counting on you." With that she walked off while Odd smirked at Ulrich.

"Ulrich? Sweetheart? Who's the good looking babe?" Odd asked with his hands behind his neck as he winked.

Now Ulrich really wanted to groan. "Sissi, she's the Principals daughter, guys flip over her but she only flips over me." He explained to his roommate wondering if he could ask the Principal to put Odd with someone else.

"That must be pretty cool." Odd observed.

"Not really." Ulrich sighed with a face palm. "She's brain dead and a leech as well."

Sensing a sensitive subject Odd just looked away and crossed his arms. "Then in that case, it's pretty lame."

Ulrich smiled a bit that Odd stopped talking about it but he wasn't quiet for long, even after class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hearing the bell go off, Danny was nervous as people looked at him weirdly and the whispers started again with the same thing that was going on around the gate.

'_Just ignore them._' Danny thought as he walked through the crowds. '_They'll get used to you eventually._'

"Nice hair." Danny turned to see Odd walking towards him. "My name is Odd Della Robbia."

"Oh uh." Danny didn't know how to react to this but he held out his hand. "Danny Manson."

"Nice to meet you Danny!" Odd shook his hand before shivering. "Wow, you have a cold grip."

"Uh, thanks?" Truthfully, Danny didn't know what was with this kid.

"You want to hang with my roommate Ulrich and me?" Odd asked with a contagious smile.

The last thing that Danny wanted to do was make friends, but he knew that he would draw unnecessary attention if he doesn't so he decided to go along with him for now.

'_What's the worst that can happen?_' Danny thought before mentally slapping himself. '_Stop tempting fate!_'

So with a nod, Danny followed Odd. "Yo, Ulrich!" Odd called out and his roommate turned only to raise an eyebrow at Danny due to his appearance causing the young Ghost to shuffle his feet nervously. "This is Danny Manson a fellow new kid I just met."

"Uh, hi." Danny waved sheepishly.

Besides Same and Tucker, Danny has never made another friend because of his social status, so he was actually nervous to be talking to other people that he was meeting right now.

"Nice to meet you." Ulrich decided to be friendly with this kid since he wasn't as talkative as Odd. "I'm Ulrich Stern."

Ulrich and Odd both bought a drink from the Juice Machine and were talking. "So, is that Sissi girl available?" Odd decided to ask while Danny was wondering what they were talking about.

Rolling his eyes, Ulrich replied. "Knock yourself out." He said, hoping that Odd would literally do that.

"**AAAAAHHHH!**" A blonde hair kid with glasses and a blue shirt screamed causing Ulrich, Danny and Odd to spin around seeing the Juice Machine electrocuting him.

'_Seriously?!_' Danny thought as the kid fell over. '_What is with electrocution these days?_'

"Belpois!" Ulrich ran to the kid who was dazed. "Odd, tell the teacher what happened!" As Odd ran off Ulrich looked at Danny. "Help me get Jeremie to the Infirmary!"

"Got it!" Picking Jeremie up by his arms, Ulrich and Danny managed to drag him to the Nurse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a few minutes Jeremie was getting his blood pressure checked by the Nurse. "Nothing too serious." She said. "Just a small electrical shock and some superficial burns."

Danny blinked in confusion. "Small electrical shock?" He deadpanned giving the nurse a weird look.

Ulrich chuckled. "You wanted to get some juice well you got some."

Jeremie gave Ulrich a look. "Very funny Stern."

"So you alright?" Ulrich asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Jeremie promised as he got up to leave since the Nurse discharged him. "I just want to go back to my room."

"And I have to go to my Martial Art's Class." Ulrich muttered before coming up with an idea. "Hey Danny, do you mind keeping an eye on Jeremie, just in case something else happens?"

"Oh, sure." Danny answered feeling surprised that Ulrich asked that. "If Jeremie doesn't mind."

"I don't." Jeremie told him and as Ulrich left they headed to Jeremie's room which turned out to be across the hall from Danny's. "So, Danny is it?"

"Yea?"

"Are you new to the Academy?" Jeremie asked curiously because he didn't recognize Danny and he was sure that he would remember a kid with white hair and green eyes.

Danny nodded. "I was minding my own business when I found a flyer for a contest to come here." He explained, leaving out how he found it. "It'll keep me here until I graduate and it's not every day you get to go to a Boarding School, so I figured why not?"

"I guess that makes sense." Jeremie admitted as they walked into his room. "Sorry for the bother of you watching me though."

"It's no bother." Danny promised him. '_What could happen anyways?_' After that thought he felt like slapping himself. '_Why am I always tempting fate?!_' "So you like robots?" He asked motioning to the two robots on his desk while Jeremie turned his computer on.

"Yeah, I built them myself." Jeremie said proudly. "They're only designed to fetch a ball though."

"That's pretty cool." Danny admitted feeling impressed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How are you all?" Jim asked as he stood straight up while Ulrich sat cross-legged wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black sweatpants. "I'm so happy to see so many of you here tonight!"

'_Uh, I'm the only one here._' Ulrich thought in confusion before he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see an Asian girl with black shoulder length hair with her hands in a small black jacket that had pink on the sleeve cuffs.

Jim continued as the girl sat next to Ulrich. Kalaripayattu, Kogusuku, Jutsu and no these aren't the dishes to the Golden Dragon Chinese Restaurant." He laughed before he noticed the girl and he smiled sheepishly. "Uh, no offense Ms. Ishiyama!"

The girl chuckled. "None taken sir, I'm Japanese."

"Right, well whatever." Jim looked relieved before he continued. "Well, these are combat techniques that can save your life as they did for me back when I was a Forest Ranger."

Ulrich looked shocked. "Really? What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Well." Jim had a smile on his face, happy that someone was interested. "I was quietly enjoying a waffle by the campfire when I was attacked by a vicious beaver." Ulrich just stared while the girl looked ready to bust out laughing. "Its razor sharp teeth were going straight for my jugular, but I was able to save myself thanks to my mastery of the Martial Arts."

It was silent for a few seconds before both Ulrich and the girl busted out laughing.

"What?" Jim looked irritated at the laughter. "What's so funny about that?"

The girl had a hand over her mouth. "Excuse us sir."

"Honestly." Ulrich was still chuckling as he held his hand over his stomach. "I think you would've been better off not talking about it."

Coughing to hide his embarrassment, Jim tried and failed to look professional again. "Alright, no more laughing so let's get into groups of two."

Facing each other both Ulrich and the girl bowed before the girl threw a kick that Ulrich blocked before he tried to do a leg sweep but the girl did a backflip to dodge it shocking Ulrich.

'_She's good._' He thought before saying. "Pretty good for a beginner."

In hindsight, that wasn't the best thing to say as Yumi spun around kicking his face before grappling to pin him to the floor as Ulrich struggled.

After two seconds of that they realized how close their faces were and they were both going red before Jim decided to intervene, not seeing their faces.

"Not bad, but you both could use a bit more work." Jim said to them. "That's enough for today, so bow to each other and go get your beauty sleep."

The girl bowed but Ulrich turned and walked away causing her to scowl. "Nice to meet you too." She sarcastically said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On returning to his room, Ulrich dropped his backpack in shock. "What the hell?" He asked when he saw Odd on his bed while a small dog was tearing up his sheets. "What is with this mess? Where did that mutt come from?"

"Uh." Odd looked nervous. "That's Kiwi my dog, he's just a little excited, the poor thing isn't used to being cooped up."

"I mean look at this!" Ulrich gestured to the discarded items on the floor. "My CD's, my clothes! He's messing everything up-." He then looked over to see Kiwi squatting in his covers before the smell reached his nose. "Ugh! Did you see what he did to my bed."

Now Odd was sweating because this wasn't the best way to introduce his dog to his roommate. "Sorry but I couldn't take him outside with everyone around, there are no dogs allowed at Kadic."

"No kidding." Ulrich sarcastically said as he backed out of the room. "I think that the principal will be happy hearing about this."

After Ulrich left, Odd looked at Kiwi as the dog ripped up Ulrich's pillow. "That's alright Kiwi, my little diggity dog!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a bit Jeremie decided to ask. "Uh, do you mind if I ask why you dyed your hair white?" He sounded nervous. "I'm sure that you get that question a lot but I'm just curious."

Instead of being offended, Danny laughed. "Believe it or not, this is my natural hair color." He said and it was true since it turned this color after he died and hasn't changed back at all.

"No way." Jeremie sounded shocked.

"Yeah." Danny nodded before he saw Jeremie's computer acting up and it showed an eye like symbol. "Uh, what's that?"

"What?" Jeremie looked at the screen only for his eyes to widen. "I've seen this before."

"You have-?" Danny asked only to be interrupted as one of Jeremie's robots went wild and attacked him. "What the fudge?!" He shouted using one of his Dad's choice words unknowingly.

"Fudge?" Jeremie asked before the second robot lunged at him. "Aah!"

"Don't ask!" Danny muttered as he tried to shake the robot off of his arm before it electrocuted him. "You inputted a freaking Taser?!"

"No I didn't." Jeremie denied, getting on his desk as the second robot tried to climb up to him.

The door swung open to show Ulrich who heard the noise and when he saw the situation, he sprang into action. "Hold on!" Ulrich judo kicked the robot on the ground before prying the robot on Danny off and he threw it into the wall.

"Thanks." Danny sighed in relief as the robot's stopped moving.

"No problem." Then Ulrich looked at Jeremie. "You're little friends are pretty aggressive," He commented. "Maybe you should check their settings."

"I had nothing to do with it!" Jeremie protested.

Ulrich looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't either."

"No, they just attacked us."

"You lost me." Ulrich admitted with a shrug. "Do you mind explaining?"

Jeremie sighed, "No, forget it."

"Come on tell me." Ulrich smirked with his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I can be of some help, I mean what if you get attacked by a couple of hairdryers and I'm not around?"

"Ha very funny." Jeremie countered.

Ulrich sat in Jeremie's computer chair, "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's up!"

"Yeah." Danny backed to the door. "I'm just going to my room."

"You don't want to know what's going on." Ulrich sounded shocked.

"I'm not sure about getting involved here." Danny deadpanned because this was getting too weird for him and he was the freaking Ghost here.

Jeremie looked at the two of them before sighing, "Okay… What have I got to lose? I'm already in over my head so I might as well tell you two." Jeremie looked up. "This is so crazy."

'_Try being dead._'

Then Jeremie walked across the room and closed the door "First, tell me if you two can keep a secret."

"I can." Ulrich assured him before they both looked at Danny.

"I promise to keep whatever it is a secret." Danny promised already regretting getting involved.

'_I'm good with them especially since I'm keeping mine about being a ghost a secret, so far__._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a few minutes they were leaving the sewers… It took a few minutes to convince Danny to go down there, but he finally did that after they nearly got caught by Jim for being out of the Dorm and they were walking towards an abandoned Factory.

"That tunnel is a great way to beat curfew." Ulrich commented with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah and there's another one in the gym." Jeremie pointed out.

"Does anyone else know about them?" Danny decided to ask.

Ulrich shrugged. "I don't know."

They walked inside the factory to see a rope as the only way to get down, so without hesitation Jeremie jumped down using the rope to swing and Danny followed soon after.

"That was fun." Danny commented before they looked up to see Ulrich hesitating.

"What's the matter?" Jeremie asked in confusion before understanding dawned on him. "Scared of heights?"

Ulrich was sweating and he huffed. "No!" But he slid down with his eyes closed.

'_He is sooo scared of heights!_' Danny thought with a smirk.

After that small delay the three walked to an old elevator, "Does this still work?" Danny asked as Jeremie pushed the button causing it to go down. "Okay then that answers my question."

But when they came to the computer room, Danny whistled in astonishment because it looked more advanced than his parent's lab and Tucker would've loved to see this. "So this is the mega computer that you started up?" Ulrich asked skeptically.

"Uh huh." Jeremie smiled in excitement. "It's actually a supercomputer, it's ultra-powerful and while I was examining it I found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko."

Ulrich snorted. "You know what Belpois? This morning's electric shock might've fried your brain." He said in a tone of disbelief. "This things just the control center of the factory that's all."

"Control's for what?" Danny asked in confusion blowing that explanation out of the water.

Having enough of the argument Jeremie typed something in the Supercomputer and brought up a virtual pink haired girl, wearing what looked like a light pink-and-white mini skirt, and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. She also had elf-like ears, with a small dangle earring in the left one. "Oh yeah? Then what's this, a system for painting doors?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hello Jeremie." The girl greeted with a smile making Danny's eyes widened because even though he has never seen an AI before, he knew that most AI's don't show emotions like this girl, who was now looking a little worried when she saw him and Ulrich, but Ulrich was still in disbelief, because Jeremie could've programmed her to say hi.

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" Ulrich asked skeptically.

"That's Mia, a form of artificial intelligence who lives on Lyoko." Jeremie explained as he sat down. "After turning this on, I wanted to find out why she was put there."

"Don't mess with me." Ulrich shook his head clearly in denial. "You programmed her right?"

"No, I woke up the moment that Jeremie restarted the Supercomputer." Mia explained to Ulrich. "I have no idea who I am or why I'm here either."

"That has to suck." Danny muttered with his arms crossed.

"Mia has to hide in some kind of tower." Jeremie took the explanation from there. "As soon as she leaves it she gets attacked by all sorts of monsters."

"Yeah this does sound like something way over your head." Danny said getting a bad feeling.

"What if it's just some kind of giant videogame?" Ulrich asked still in disbelief.

"You mean like D.O.O.M?" Danny asked getting blank looks. "No one here played D.O.O.M before?"

Jeremie spoke up. "It's not… The monsters in Lyoko have the same symbol that was on my computer before my robots attacked me."

"Wait, what?" Danny gave Jeremie a look getting an idea where the eye symbol was from.

Jeremie nodded. "Yeah, my robots were just programmed to fetch a ball not attack us."

"So whatever wants to kill Mia wants to kill you as well?" Ulrich asked deciding to just go with it because he was getting a headache.

"That's what it seems like." Jeremie said with a nod.

"If that's true Belpois, then why not shut it down?" Ulrich asked seeing how this could go wrong if Jeremie keeps going. "It would be better to shut it down rather than someone dying."

"I will… But first I want to help Mia and understand what she's doing on Lyoko." Jeremie said making Danny's eyes widened.

'_Oh no._'

"Say what?" Ulrich asked in another tone of disbelief, but this time it was because of what Jeremie's choice was.

"I do and if I'm right we can materialize her right here on Earth!"

"Material-what?" Danny asked in confusion making Jeremie sigh.

"Follow me." He walked to where the side of the computer room to show a hole in the floor and a ladder going down so they followed to see three giant pods in the room.

"What's all this?" Ulrich asked confused as he saw the wires from each pod go through the ceiling where the Supercomputer was.

"Scanners." Jeremie touched one with a smile. "I still haven't found the program to bring Mia back to Earth, but I dug up one that allows a person to be scanned and sent to Lyoko. In fact, the Supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins, and breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and they create a digital incarnation in the Virtual World!"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow feeling lost. "In English?"

Danny nodded in agreement causing Jeremie to shake his head before he walked by another pod. "You go inside the cabinet and you're teleported to the Virtual World!" He simplified for them.

"Jeremie these things don't exist yet!" Ulrich scoffed still not believing him, "This is mythic stuff like Monsters and Ghosts!"

As soon as he said Ghosts Danny felt a pang of sadness probably from someone saying that he shouldn't exist, even if they didn't realize it.

They didn't notice his sudden silence as Jeremie retorted. "You still don't want to believe me."

Ulrich rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I would love too but Virtualization is straight out of science fiction!"

"Why don't we test it out?" Jeremie offered. "That way you can see for yourself, but we're going to need a guinea pig."

Ulrich smirked. "I have one." He took off. "I'll be right back."

"Should we be worried that he apparently knows a Guinea Pig?" Danny asked as Ulrich went out of sight.

Jeremie shrugged in answer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd was snoring as Ulrich snuck into the room to see Kiwi staring at him. "Well, I've got a surprise for you doggie. You're going to be virtualized."

As Ulrich picked Kiwi up his phone went off. '_Crap._' So he took off right as Odd opened his eyes to see Ulrich taking off with Kiwi.

"**HEY!**" Odd called out as he gave chase only to crash into Sissi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was getting bored real easily as he waited for Ulrich to come back with his guinea pig. "Screw it." He muttered, gaining Jeremie's attention. "Test it on me."

"Wha?" Jeremie looked at Danny as if he just grew a second head. "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe." Danny admitted with a chuckle before looking serious. "We don't know how long it'll be before Ulrich comes back with whoever he's getting and I know that you want to test this out."

Jeremie crossed his arms. "I don't know about this."

"Listen." Placing his hand on Jeremie's shoulder, Danny smiled. "I have faith that this will work so just give it a shot or I'll do it myself."

'_Or I have faith that I can get out if something does happen._' Danny thought to himself.

After a moment, Jeremie relented. "I don't like it." He muttered as he went back to the computer room before calling down. "I'm ready!"

With a nod, Danny walked into the scanner. "Beam me up, Scotty." He joked as it closed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, transfer Danny." The machine began to scan Danny's physique and cellular structure. "Scanner Danny-." The supercomputer beeped as it showed his body temperature. "12 degrees? That can't be right."

Deciding that it could've been a typo, because Danny would've been dead if that was his body temperature, Jeremie clicked a button.

"Virtualization."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was blind for a while before he saw land appearing around him and in a second he landed right on his face. "**OW!**"

Groaning in pain, Danny stood up to find himself in a virtual forest that looked like it was CGI.

"Whoa." Danny said as he looked around. "Jeremie, it worked!" He called out before realizing that Jeremie probably didn't hear him.

"_That's great!_" Jeremie's voice came out of nowhere causing Danny to jump in the air. "_Your avatar looks pretty neat as well._"

Danny blinked in confusion. "Avatar?" He asked feeling clueless.

Looking down he saw that he was in his D.O.O.M avatar form with white hair and he had his blue circuitry armor along with his blue pistol.

"Well, at least it's familiar." Danny commented bringing his pistol out. "This is my D.O.O.M avatar and I know how to work with it."

"_Good to hear._" Jeremie sounded happy and Danny decided that it was from the virtualization being a success. "_Try to find Mia._"

"Find Mia?" Danny asked before nodding. "Should be easy."

After walking around for a bit Danny groaned.

"Can you at least tell me where she is?" He asked feeling bored because looking at the scenery got old already.

Jeremie didn't answer causing Danny to frown.

"Jeremie, you there man?"

"_Ulrich's back._" Jeremie answered quietly. "_And he has a dog._"

"A dog?" Danny sighed on hearing that. "Man if PETA hears about this, then we're in deep trouble… On second thought, if Sam hears about this, then PETA will have to dig us up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd managed to make it to the scanner room after chasing Ulrich to the factory for taking his dog Kiwi. "Those things look like Coffins." He observed while Sissi was behind him as she followed him because she was trying to get Ulrich to meet her earlier.

"You're right, maybe this is a tomb of an Egyptian Pharaoh." Sissi remarked making Odd's eye twitch.

Shaking his head Odd approached the scanner to see Kiwi. "There you are boy!" He got in to grab him but the dog moved right as the scanner closed on Odd. "Oh boy."

"**YOU'RE GOING TO GET MUMMIFIED!**" Sissi yelled in horror.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Everything's cool Jeremie, the mutt is in the scanner." Ulrich told him before he looked around to notice Danny was gone. "Hey where's Manson at?"

Jeremie shifted nervously a bit, which Ulrich saw out of the corner of his eye. "He went to explore the factory."

"Is that safe?" Truthfully, Ulrich knew that Jeremie was hiding something from him.

"As far as I know there's nothing dangerous here." Jeremie promised before he started to type. "Transfer guinea pig, scanner guinea pig-." He blinked when he saw a human form. "That's one strange looking dog."

"What?" Looking over, Ulrich flinched in shock. "That's Odd Della Robbia, my roommate!"

"I-I don't know how to stop the scanner!" Jeremie would've panicked but he already knew that Odd would be alright.

"He must've followed me when I grabbed the mutt." Ulrich climbed back down to the scanner room only to blink when he saw Sissi there. "Sissi?"

"Ulrich!" Sissi looked relieved.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny looked up to see another form being digitalizing before falling to the floor.

"**OW!**" Odd cried out as he hit the floor only to look around. "W-Where am I?" He asked before looking down to see that he was in a purple cat costume with cat paws and a swishing tail. Plus his hair was spiked to go straight up. "And why am I dressed like a giant cat?"

"_Odd?_" Jeremie's voice spoke up causing Odd to jump.

"Who's there?" He spun around looking for the source of the voice. "Is this a joke? It looks like the arena for Battle One Ninja Fighters Three!"

"I say that it's more like D.O.O.M, but that's just me." Danny said making Odd jump again.

"Danny? You're here too?" Odd asked before thinking. "You play D.O.O.M?"

"_Save the game speak for later you two._" Jeremie scolded them. "_Odd, this is Jeremie Belpois and you're in a virtual world called Lyoko._"

"Cool." Odd commented before he gave a yelp of pain as a red laser blasted him in the back causing Danny to spin around only to be blasted in the leg. "Uh, that's a lot less cool." He remarked on seeing what looked like mechanical, walking potatoes with the same eye symbol that was on Jeremie's computer earlier.

"Jeremie! Some of those monster's you told Ulrich and I about found us." Danny called out as he brought his gun out.

Odd noticed that. "Hey, why does he get a gun." He muttered as Danny shot it but the creatures managed to dodge the shot.

"_Run!_" Jeremie urged.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ulrich! Odd and Danny need help." Jeremie shouted down to the scanner room.

"Danny? When did he go to Lyoko?!" Ulrich shouted back making Sissi blink in confusion on what was happening.

After a few seconds of silence Jeremie answered. "… He volunteered even after I explained the dangers."

'_This kid is suicidal._' "Can you transport Sissi and I there?" Ulrich asked him.

"I can try." Jeremie answered honestly.

"Uh, transport us to where?" Sissi asked cautiously.

Ulrich smirked. "To a virtual world where monsters want to eat you, you always said that you wanted to go out with me so now's your chance." He said knowing her answer.

Sissi coughed. "N-No thanks, I prefer real world." She tried to pass it off like she wasn't scared as Ulrich got into a scanner. "Plus, I could miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say chicken." Ulrich joked. "I'm ready Jeremie."

"All right." The Scanner closed as Jeremie began the procedure. "Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd and Danny were running from the potato monsters when Jeremie's voice came up. "Ulrich's on his way."

"Great I was getting lonely here." Odd joked making Danny look at him.

"Oh, so I'm not good company?" He asked in a joking matter.

"You are, but I want to see what he'll look like." Odd said as Ulrich's virtual avatar came into focus before he crash landed.

"**OW!**" Ulrich got up for them to see that he was in a black and yellow Samurai outfit with a sword on his side which he pulled out. "This sword rocks."

"Hey that's no fair!" Odd complained, "How come he looks so much cooler than me?!"

Jeremie thought about it, "_I don't know why__,__ maybe the computer just reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your own digital creations?_"

"That explains the D.O.O.M look." Danny muttered while Odd groaned.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats!" Odd protested, "What's more I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich and Danny, but all I have are these great useless paws!" He clenched them while saying that shooting out an arrow head that barely missed Ulrich.

"Hey watch it!" Ulrich cried out.

Odd smirked, "Hm. These arrows are pretty cool I take back what I said!"

"_Try to hook up with Mia in the tower!_" Jeremie ordered before Sissi's voice came online.

"Who's this Mia?!" She asked loudly, "And what is this?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremie looked over to see her in a red dress and was about to answer when an electric wire shot out of the ground and turned towards them causing them to scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While Jeremie was explaining to Sissi, Odd asked Ulrich, "So who's Mia?"

"A virtual girl, who lives on Lyoko." Ulrich explained with a shrug.

Odd looked happy at hearing this, "Oh! So there are babes here too? Great!"

"Yes but I get the impression that Belpois flipped for her." Ulrich told him with a smirk.

"For a virtual chick?" Odd shook his head, "Is he nuts?"

"Kind of." Ulrich chuckled.

Danny shrugged, "Aren't we all?" He asked with a smile.

"Jeremie, are you going to tell us the coordinates or not?" When there wasn't an answer Ulrich spoke up loudly getting worried. "Jeremie are you asleep or what?"

Danny tapped Ulrich's soldier, "Uh guys how about we head to the giant tower that's glowing blue over there?" He asked pointing to the left.

"Let's get going then." Ulrich and Odd took off running with Danny behind them but they stopped at the Tower looking around it.

Odd leaned against it, "Huh no doors?" Then he gave a shout of surprise about going through the tower.

"… Well that's convenient!" Danny followed after him but he fell over because he entered next to where the floor was and below him was darkness, so he grabbed Odd's tail making him yelp in pain as he held onto the edge of the floor.

In a second Ulrich came in, but he fell grabbing Danny's leg which pulled him and Odd down screaming as they fell.

Then in a few moments of free falling they were ejected from the Tower but they were in a frozen wasteland, "Huh?!" Odd looked around, "Where's the Forest?"

"How should I know?" Ulrich answered before his eyes widened, "But you see the Tower over there?"

Danny followed his gaze and it looked the same except it was glowing red, "Weird."

"You said it." Ulrich agreed before Odd interrupted.

"And those creatures… They're kind of weird too." Odd pointed to the right and they saw some kind of blocks with small crab legs and eyes on each side with the same symbol that was on Jeremie's laptop.

Then one of them spun around before shooting a red laser beam, "Might be a good time to beat it don't ya think?" Ulrich asked as the Laser missed them so the three took off running while Danny was looking back shooting his gun but he got hit by three lasers before he disappeared.

"**DANNY!**" Odd shouted before he and Ulrich were surrounded so Ulrich was blocking some blasts with his sword while Odd was moving around prepping his arm that had the arrows.

Ulrich launched at one of the blocks landing on the top of its head slicing at it but he wasn't making a scratch as he went back to back with Odd, "How do you kill these things?"

Odd shrugged, "I don't know… Hey you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have, do ya." Odd asked but he was blasted and vanished.

"**ODD!**" Ulrich ran forward stabbing his sword in the eye part of the block making it explode, "Yes!" Then he was shot and he vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny gasped in pain as the scanners opened up holding his chest before the other two opened up depositing Ulrich and Odd.

"Hey we're alive!" Ulrich observed in pain, making Danny look down in sadness, but he was confused on how he felt pain if he was already dead.

Odd gave Ulrich a look, "Alive? If you say so because I think I'm going to throw up!"

"Then stay away from me." Danny muttered as he stood up.

Then they heard Sissi scream, "**HELP US!**"

Upon hearing that the three climbed the ladder to see possessed wires holding Jeremie up about to electrocute him, "**HANG IN THERE JEREMY!**" Ulrich picked up a metal piece of the wall that was on the floor and stabbed into the electrical wire, but he was electrocuted as a result and he was blasted back so the wire went for him, when Odd grabbed the piece of metal that was still in the wire.

"It works the second time!" Then Odd smirked, "I told you that you wouldn't be anywhere without me!" With that he finished the job that Ulrich started.

Once the wires were down they started to move so Danny stomped on them, "Oh no you don't!" He growled in frustration.

After that Jeremie went back to the computer while the others crowded around, "Mia, are you there?"

"Yes, is everything okay on your side?" Mia asked in concern.

"Well we're a little shaken up, but it could've been worse!" Jeremie said with a smile.

Danny sighed in relief.

'_Well at least that's done with._'

Oh he didn't know how wrong he was, because it was just beginning.

**To Be Continued…**

** I hope you enjoyed the remake of this chapter so for now…**

** REVIEW TIME!**

** Cookie Mafia Boss: Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**ImagineBreaker7: You'll find out eventually!**

** KuriMaster13: Thanks!**

** NightMaster000: Yes the pairing will be the same and I will introduce the DC heroes one at a time sometime in the middle of the first season.**

** D.A-H.A: The wait is over!**

** Tylerbamafan34: The pairing is the same and thank you because I want to make my first story better than it was the last time.**

** DestinyJoyHope: Thanks!**

** Guest1: Yeah, I had misgivings about restarting it but I'm glad that I did because I have a few new ways to try things.**

** Lan110885: Of course, but some things will be different.**

** Code R.R: Thanks!**

** Beast Boy and Danny Phantom: I already have a plan for Odd's pairing and it's a girl from DC, but thanks anyways.**

** Mcswaq: Thanks and I hope that you enjoy the rewrite of this chapter!**

** Alright, ULW is signing out to play Batman: Arkham Origins… I'm not lying that is an AWESOME game!**


	3. Chapter 3: Xana Awakens Part 2

_**Chapter 03: Xana Awakens Part 2**_

_Tick…Tick…Tick._

Danny watched as he lay on the bed with his arms behind his head as time went by on the clock. One of the weird things of being a ghost was that he didn't have to sleep to get energy.

Truthfully, he didn't know how he was getting energy but right now he couldn't sleep, even if he had to.

Earlier that day… He was put into a virtual world with a dark program that wants to kill Jeremie and escape from the Supercomputer inside of the factory.

Danny was ready to destroy that machine right there after Ulrich and Odd saved Jeremie from being strangled by the possessed wires but he didn't.

Because if he did, then he would've killed Mia.

'_But what if Mia is faking the amnesia?_' A small voice in the back of his head asked Danny. '_What if she is the evil program?_'

He's been having these thoughts for a while as he looked at the ceiling his green eyes glowing in the dark.

"I just wanted to lay low." Danny voiced to no one. "I mean I died for Christ's sake already and now this?"

'_Leave again._' The voice told him. '_No one will miss you._'

"Why am I even in a school anyway?" Danny muttered as he got up and sat on his bed. "I don't need to sleep, eat or keep warm… I-Is it just because I want to be alive again?"

'_You had your chance._' The voice told him snidely. '_You can't be alive after being dead._'

"Shut up." Danny hissed as he grabbed the side of his head. "You don't know anything!"

'_More than you know._' Came the reply.

"… Why the hell am I even talking to myself?" Danny muttered as he shook his head. "Good thing I don't have a roommate, otherwise they would think I'm insane… Maybe I am."

Looking back at the clock, Danny sighed when he saw that it wasn't time to get up yet.

Then Danny yelped as he fell through the bed. '_Damnit! I need to get a grip on my powers!_' He thought as he flew back up before turned tangible and crashed into the ceiling. '_Ow!_'

Shaking his head, Danny laid back down on the bed and continued to watch the clock.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that morning, Danny walked into the cafeteria to see Ulrich eating some breakfast while Sissi was giving him a look of wanting which honestly creeped the ghost out. "Morning." Danny greeted as he sat down across from them.

Ulrich gave a nod to greet him back while Sissi was still staring at Ulrich dreamily.

"Er…" Danny gave Sissi a weird look before shaking his head. "Is she always like this?" He asked Ulrich, gesturing to Sissi.

"Pretty much." Ulrich said as he put his drink down only for Sissi to pass him some food and now he looked creeped out.

"Morning lovebirds, sleep well?" A familiar voice called out making Ulrich sigh in relief that he was getting a break from Sissi while the girl was rolling her eyes in annoyance at the interruption but as they looked past Danny towards Odd, their eyes widened.

"What?" Danny asked before Odd sat next to him with a plate full of enough food to feed an army, but that wasn't what they were staring at, no it was his hair. "What's with the hair?"

Odd chuckled at how everyone was staring since he used some hair gel to spike it straight up. "Lyoko style, pretty trendy huh? Meow."

Then Odd began to devour his food like a vacuum, making Danny, Ulrich and Sissi stare in shock. "Do you always eat that much?" Ulrich asked when he could find his voice.

"Nah." Odd got out as he opened a banana. "I'm not that hungry today."

"Say what?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Odd answered before he looked at Danny in confusion. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"After seeing you eat as if you were starved for a year, no thanks." Danny replied, while feeling relieved he didn't have to think hard to come up with a story on why he wasn't eating.

"Suit yourself." Odd said with a shrug before looking at Ulrich and Sissi. "So has anyone seen Jeremie?"

"He was up all night working on Lyoko after putting his computer back together." Ulrich explained making Danny clench his fist at the mention of Lyoko.

"Man he's a real Einstein ain't he?" Odd asked as he had the decency to wipe his mouth.

"Who's Einstein?" The boys blinked and looked at Sissi in confusion.

"Uh… Alright then." Danny muttered before looking at Ulrich. "I just have a bad feeling over this."

"How so?" Ulrich asked in confusion.

"I have the feeling that we're in way over our heads here." Danny confessed as he sighed. "If we're not careful, one of us could die from this."

Well… Not him since he's already dead, but he didn't want to see these guys die because of this as well.

Sissi grimaced at the thought of dying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Unfortunately you're not like Odd, Ulrich or Danny!" Jeremie said to Mia on his computer. "You can't be devirtualized when you lose all your life points!"

"That's too bad." Mia said before brightening up. "But at least I know how to change sectors."

Then Jeremie thought about something. "But when Danny was being scanned his Bio signature was different from Odd and Ulrich's."

"Different?" Mia asked in surprise. "How is it different?"

"No pulse, no body warmth." Jeremie counted them off his finger. "His DNA is different than normal it's like he's not alive."

"But he moves like he's alive." Mia pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so." Jeremie shook his head. "It could be the Supercomputer acting up."

"Maybe." Mia agreed with him but she made a mental note to look into it later.

"And I also found out what the Towers are for!" Jeremie changed the subject. "They're portals for the real world and the virtual world and when they're red that means that they're activated!"

"Are you sure?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Just about!" Jeremie smiled, "And they may be the way to materialize you onto Earth!"

Now Mia looked extremely happy, "That's-." She was loss for words.

"Unbelievable huh?" Jeremy asked with a smirk, "I can't wait to tell the others about it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Lyoko, the tower in the frozen wasteland glowed brighter as it pulsed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You want us to go back into Lyoko to get Mia into a red tower?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

Danny was with him on that. "Jeremie, we couldn't even get by those monsters! How are we supposed to go and protect Mia to get her to the Tower, if we can't even protect ourselves?"

'_I couldn't even use my powers in Lyoko._' Danny thought because he actually tried to turn invisible and intangible but he couldn't do that.

At that moment, his pants turned intangible and fell. The others didn't see the intangibility luckily, but Odd just busted out laughing as Danny pulled them back up.

"Oh shut it Della Robbia!" Danny hissed in embarrassment.

Jeremie continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "Like I said! I'm pretty sure that it's the only way to bring her into the real world! Pretty wild huh?"

Odd scoffed, "Pretty dangerous you mean! Like Danny said, we couldn't protect ourselves from those Monsters!"

"Odd and Danny are right!" Ulrich told Jeremie. "We're better off shutting down the Supercomputer, too bad for Mia but still it's not like she's human!"

Danny felt an unexplainable amount of rage at that comment because it was insulting him as well. "So what?" He asked as the air got colder around him and Jeremie swore that he saw a hint of red in his eyes. "Mia has emotions like we do! So she is alive just as much as we all are."

Ulrich felt a shiver go up his spine at Danny's glare but he also winced because there was some truth in his words while Jeremie spoke up.

"He's right." Jeremie said changing the subject. "Mia has emotions like we do."

Ulrich looked at Odd. "See I told you he's flipped over a computer program!" He said trying to get the image of Danny's glare out of his mind.

"Come on guys just be cool!" Jeremie begged. "I'm just asking you to go there one last time!"

"We'll just get blown away in a heartbeat!" Odd argued.

Ulrich was thinking about something. "If only there were four of us but Sissi is to chicken to go there!"

Danny and Odd chuckled while Sissi turned red from embarrassment. "What? No I'm not! I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko!" She protested sharply. "But when Cheerleading practice is over!"

"Sure!" Danny said sarcastically as he gave a show of rolling his eyes. "Because nothing is more important than cheerleading!"

"See Danny gets it!" Danny gave Sissi a confused stare because she did not catch his sarcasm apparently.

Jeremie chuckled. "Thanks, so here's the scoop! As soon as Mia is materialized into the real world I give you my word that I'll shut down the supercomputer!"

"And then destroy it!" Danny said getting their attention. "I mean come on if we just shut it down someone else could find it and turn it back on!"

"That's a good point!" Ulrich agreed with a nod. "It's best to destroy it rather than shut it down."

"Meanwhile we have to keep this a secret!" Jeremie gave the four of them a stern glance.

"Promise!" Odd raised his hand

"I swear!" Ulrich followed suite.

"Like I would betray my friends!" Danny said thinking about Sam and Tucker.

They all looked at Sissy who smiled nervously. "Ditto!" Then she put her hand on Ulrich's shoulder. "I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko!"

"Me too!" Odd put in with a smirk, "With some luck I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group!"

Danny cracked up at that before giving Odd a High-Five while Sissi glared at them.

But Ulrich stood up to walk away. "Ulrich, where are you going?" Sissi asked. "Aren't you going to stay and watch my cheerleading routine?"

"No, I've got something important to take care off." Ulrich explained without looking back.

Sissi huffed at hearing that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Ulrich entered the gym he heard a voice. "Back for another thrashing?" His eyes widened because he didn't see anyone when coming in.

He turned to see the Asian girl from the other day but this time she was wearing a black sweater, black pants, and black boots.

"I don't like ending on a bad note!" Ulrich retorted hiding his surprise.

The girl smirked, seeing that she surprised him. "That's good! I like a challenge!"

"You're going to get one!" Ulrich retorted to her as they got ready to fight.

They bowed each other before they started to circle each other with grins before Ulrich came in with a kick but the girl moved to the side and Ulrich launched two more arm thrusts but the girl blocked them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somehow through cruel fate, Danny had to watch Sissi's cheerleading tryouts since Jeremie and Odd headed for the Library and Ulrich already left, so before Danny could leave, Sissi grabbed the back of Danny's jacket. "I'm not going by myself!" She stated dragging him off.

'_Help me!_' He mouthed to Odd and Jeremie but they decided not to intervene at that time.

'_Traitors!_'

"I'm going to blow their minds!"

"… If you say so." Danny muttered in boredom.

"What was that?" Sissi asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing!" Danny held his hands up going paler than usual.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Lyoko the red tower pulsed and Mia felt it opening her eyes, "Jeremie? Can you hear me Jeremy?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's true that at first I thought that Sissi was a true babe but the more I get to know her the more I realize that she's a-… How can I put this tactfully?"

"A turkey?" Jeremie offered with a smile.

Odd snorted in laughter, "Exactly!"

"… Do you think we should've helped Danny out when Sissi dragged him off?" Jeremie asked feeling a little guilty.

"Nah I'm sure that he's fine!" Odd brushed the question off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_I'm so getting back at Odd and Jeremie for this!_' Danny thought as he watched the cheerleading tryouts and now it was Sissi's turn as she twirled tha baton.

"A cheerleader will cheer so her team won't lose!" Sissi sang twirling the baton around expertly until she threw it into the air, but when it came down it smacked Jim in the head and Danny had to cover his mouth to smother his laughter.

Jim rubbed his head and glared at a sheepish looking Sissi, "Sorry Sissi, but cheerleading is not about being a juggling baboon!"

No sooner did Jim say that, Danny had enough and he nearly fell off his seat howling with laughter making Sissi glare at him, but his butt turned intangible causing him to crash into the ground making everyone laugh at him.

'_I had that coming, didn't I?_' Danny thought in a daze before he turned to leave when Sissi wasn't looking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mia left the Tower before she ran through the forest area heading for the next tower to get to the red one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Both Ulrich and the girl were now panting in exhaustion. "Have you been training for long?" Ulrich asked panting.

"Yeah. My parents think it's weird." The girl replied panting as well.

"Not me." Ulrich said with a small chuckle. "By the way I'm Ulrich! You're Yu-Yu- Yuri right?"

With narrowed eyes the girl spun around kicking Ulrich's feet out from underneath him before smirking at him. "It's Yumi!"

Ulrich groaned in pain from landing on his back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now in a Mountain Region Mia kept running but she had to take cover as two of the potato-like monsters showed up and started to blast at her, so she hid behind a rock while it was taking the hits for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"A baboon huh?!" Sissi raged being followed by two boys one of them wore glasses he had freckles, dark hair and a green shirt while the other one had a slow looking face, orange hair and a blue sports shirt. "And why not a red tailed cat while he's at it!"

She reached her room before looking back glaring at the two boys.

"Hey you two dumb dork's! Were you planning on following me around all day?!" She asked angrily.

The orange haired kid spoke up, not noticing the dangerous edge in her voice. "Yeah!" He said with a grin.

The one with glasses picked up from there. "We're your biggest admirers in the whole school!" He explained with a small blush. "We even started up a fan club called Fan of Sissi's!"

Sissi looked interested. "Oh, and about how many of you are in the club?"

Now the two looked sheepish. "Well two of us." The kid with glasses explained.

"Right! Well come back and talk to me when there's at least fifty of you! Meanwhile if you two don't stay away from me my father is going to find out that you two clowns were trying to break into my room!" With that Sissi slammed the door shut in their faces.

"… She's even more beautiful when she's angry isn't she?" Glasses boy asked with his friend agreeing with him.

Sissi was going through her clothes. "What would make Ulrich notice me?" She asked out loud, "And that Danny kid is cute with those eyes."

Then her closet started to give out blue sparks of electricity so she backed up only to scream when a blue orb of electricity shot out.

In the hallway the two kids were just leaving when they heard Sissi scream so they ran into her room to see the Orb of Electricity disappear after electrocuting her.

"What just happened?" The orange haired kid asked when they saw the orb disappear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking through the halls, Danny gasped as he felt a sudden chill before what looked like a wisp of blue mist erupted from his mouth. "What the hell?" He asked as it flew through the air and stopped at a door so he opened it.

"**BEWARE!**" A voice screamed causing Danny to fall on his butt in shock as he saw a transparent blue skinned man wearing overalls floating two feet in the air in front of him. "**TREMBLE BEFORE ME****,**** FOR I AM THE ALL-POWERFUL BOX GHOST!**"

Instead of trembling, Danny raised an eyebrow at the overdramatic declaration by this guy. "What are you doing?"

"**YOU SHALL FEAR ME!**" The Box Ghost wiggled his fingers in an effort to be scary.

"… This is just embarrassing." Danny said causing the Box Ghost's eye to twitch before he lifted his fingers as two boxes shot up. "The hell?!"

"**BEWARE!**" The Box Ghost screamed as the box was thrown at Danny as he instinctively turned intangible surprising the ghost. "**AH, A FELLOW SPIRIT!**"

"What?" Danny asked backing up.

"I am the Box Ghost." He said in a lower tone. "Master of all that is cardboard and squared, what are you the master of?"

"Uh… I'm Danny?" Danny said in confusion. "And I guess I'm the master of being put in weird situations."

"You don't look like a seasoned spirit." The Box Ghost flew around Danny inspecting him before pulling up a lock of his hair.

"Cut that out!" Danny pushed the Box Ghost away.

"You dare lay a hand on the all-powerful Box Ghost?!" The Box Ghost said in anger. "That mistake shall be your doom!"

With a roar fifteen boxes shot from the room he was in and slammed Danny into the wall.

"Ow." Danny muttered in pain before he turned intangible and flew into the air trying to fly straight. "I uh… command you to go away!" He tried to sound intimidating but it came out as a squeak.

'_Why the hell am I fighting him?_' Danny thought as the Box Ghost shot another box at him. '_I should be running in the other direction, I mean, what if someone sees me doing this? That will blow my cover out of the water real fast._'

"You are skilled but you shall fall under the power of the Bo-!" Danny interrupted the Box Ghost with a left hook.

"I heard you the first three times Boxy!" Danny told him before kicking him back. "Now will you please stop speaking about yourself in third person? It's very confusing."

The Box Ghost shook his head before snarling and a certain box came up as Danny got ready, but then he pulled something out that caused Danny to stumble over in confusion of the ridiculousness of this.

"And now for the occasional bubble wrap!" The Box Ghost declared proudly.

"A-Are you for real?" Danny didn't know whether to laugh, shake his head in amusement or wonder why the hell he was fighting this guy in the first place.

The Box Ghost threw the bubble wrap but Danny just stepped to the side and looked at the Ghost with a raised eyebrow while the Ghost looked a little nervous.

"Uh… **BEWARE!**" He screamed before taking off.

Danny was silent for a few seconds as he watched the Ghost take off. "What the hell was this all about?" He muttered in confusion before he started to walk to the library hoping to forget what just happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I hate you guys." Danny said as he sat in front of Jeremie while he was typing and Odd was trying to do some homework.

"You have free time Danny." Jeremie answered without looking from his screen. "I'm working on the Materialization program and Odd has homework."

"Yeah." Odd had the eraser at his lip as he tried to do his work before he looked at Danny. "So, how did she do?"

Danny smirked. "Jim called her a juggling baboon."

Odd busted out laughing causing the librarian to shush them.

"Come on Odd, be nice." Jeremie said before he noticed something about Danny. "What happened to your arm?"

Danny blinked before he looked down to see that there was a tear in his jacket. "When did this happen?" He muttered loud enough for them to hear him. '_It must've been while I was fighting that nut job of a Ghost earlier._' "Man, this is my favorite jacket."

Jeremie was about to say something else when his laptop beeped. "Bingo!"

"What?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made a new function for the Supercomputer that I'm calling Return to the Past!" Jeremie explained with a smirk. "And I just figured out how to activate it."

"Return to the past?" Odd asked as he tried to do his homework.

"It's a function that with enough power we could go back in time!" Now Danny was listening intently as he heard that.

"How far back?"

"At least a day or two." Jeremie explained.

'_So much for preventing my death._' Danny thought cynically.

"That's great Einstein!" Odd said sounded uninterested. "But can you give me a hand with my electro chemistry report?"

"… Are you planning on calling me Einstein forever?" Jeremie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" Odd asked, "So what about my report?"

"Well, why don't you say that electro chemistry is a science that deals with an electricity and chemistry?" Jeremie didn't know that Odd was basically writing what he said. "Then you say that electro chemistry involves separate polar system that is opposed as two extremes as over productive materials!"

"… What? You mean all I have to do is say that?" Odd asked in confusion.

"Well no, of course not!" Jeremie chuckled. "You have to give examples."

"Good luck with that Odd." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Odd muttered as he put his pencil down. "Hey Danny, you want to play D.O.O.M later?"

"I would." Danny said before sighing. "But I don't have a computer."

"You can use my backup." Jeremie offered.

Danny grinned. "Thanks Jeremie-." The he frowned. "Why do you have a backup computer?"

"Just in case something happens to my main one." Jeremie answered like it was nothing.

Then they heard two people speaking as they walked past them, "Did you hear? Jim took Sissi to the Infirmary!"

The guy's friend snorted, "What did she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to add two plus two?"

"No man she got electrocuted!" Upon hearing that Odd, Jeremie and Danny looked at each other before rushing off to the Infirmary.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mia was still hiding behind the rock. "Jeremie? Are you there? Answer me!"

Hearing no answer, Mia made a break for it, running across the bridge as the cockroach like monster chased her, but she stopped when another one got in front of her trapping her, so she took a leap of faith and jumped off the bridge into the mist itself landing in another part of the mountain range while the monsters followed her fell over the edge again.

But she didn't have any time to rest as some flying monsters came at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ulrich and Yumi were continuing their spar as Yumi blocked each of his punches so she threw a punch only for Ulrich to duck and launch a kick but Yumi moved back.

Ulrich threw another kick, but Yumi caught it and pushed him back a bit before he grabbed her and threw her back and somehow landed right on top of her where they blushed as they realized their position, so Ulrich got off.

Laying down they were panting from the exhaustion of their spar.

"… Call it a tie?" Yumi asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay, but I got to go because my friends will start wondering where I am, same for you." Ulrich looked at Yumi who scoffed.

"I don't have any friends." She said bitterly, "One of the perks of being the new kid."

Ulrich chuckled, "Both Odd and Danny are new kids and they're friends of mine so are you."

Yumi looked at him, but before she could say anything else they were interrupted by an orb of electricity coming out of the wall. "What is that?!"

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here!" Ulrich grabbed her arm and took off running.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Principal Delmas ran in as fast as he could when he saw the two boys that got Sissi help, "You're the one who brought Elizabeth here, what happened?!"

Odd, Jeremie and Danny were listening intently.

"She was in her room when she was attacked by some kind of electricity monster that came from her coat hanger!" The orange haired kid said which caused Danny to face palm at him telling a very unbelievable truth.

Delmas looked angry. "Would you try to be serious?! You're the one that's about to get a shock in a moment!"

Odd, Jeremie and Danny took off with grim faces.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They ran through a door before slamming it shut, "It was as if that electrical thing was alive!" Yumi panted. "What is going on?!"

Ulrich's phone conveniently rang, "Yeah Jeremie?" He asked.

"_Ulrich? Great I really need you!_" Jeremie panted. "_Sissi got electrocuted by some sort of giant-!_"

"Electric thing?" Ulrich finished for him.

"_Huh? Yeah! How did you know?_" Jeremie was shocked.

"That same electric thing attacked me in the Gymnasium!" Ulrich explained. "This is getting more and more dangerous! You and your Supercomputer!"

"_All the more reason to materialize Mia ASAP!_" Jeremie retorted with a huff. "_We have to go to Lyoko and bring her to the red tower! We can shut the Computer down tonight so we'll meet you in the sewer!_"

Ulrich hung up before remembering that he was with Yumi. "Sorry but I got to go!"

"Hang on!" Yumi glared at Ulrich. "You seem to know what's going on here! What was that electrical thing that attacked us and what is this Supercomputer you're talking about?"

"Look I don't have time to explain!" Ulrich went to walk off when Yumi grabbed his shoulder.

"Okay, you have time for a third round then?"

Ulrich sighed in disbelief. "You're as stubborn as a mule aren't you?"

Yumi smirked. "That's right!" She said confidently, "And since I have no friends beside you I have lots of time!"

"… Come on I'll explain on the way!" With that Yumi followed Ulrich.

In a few moments they all met up in the Sewers, "Hey! Who's that girl?" Jeremie asked in shock.

"Uh, Ulrich I thought that the point of a secret was to not tell anyone!" Danny said in a low voice.

"This is Yumi, she was there when I was attacked and she knows how to fight so I-!"

Jeremie interrupted, "Okay, okay later! Right now we have to get to the factory now!"

Everyone ran ahead while Danny looked at Yumi, "Welcome to the club!" He reluctantly said with a sigh before running off to catch up.

Yumi waited a bit before she ran after them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mia was crouching inside of a two way cave when she heard buzzing and she turned to see the hornet like monsters coming at her so she continued running.

One of the laser shots hit her arm and she clutched it in pain as she continued to run as she saw the Tower straight ahead so she jumped and went right in before she jumped down and ended up in the Artic Wasteland.

But right as soon as she came out of the tower she found herself surrounded by two block monsters so she took off running with the blocks shooting at them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The whole gang ran into the Tower down the rope when Yumi stopped and gave Ulrich a look, "Don't tell me you're scared!" She taunted jumping down.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes before jumping down after her.

As they got into the elevator after arriving in the computer room Yumi decided to ask something. "So who's this Mia?"

Jeremie smirked. "You'll be meeting her in a second so head to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge!" With that he ran for the computer.

"Big plunge?" Yumi asked in surprise. "But I don't have a bathing suit!"

Odd chuckled. "Relax, you won't need one!" He joked eliciting a groan from Danny.

Once the elevator closed Jeremie activated the computer. "Mia can you hear me? Mia?"

"_Jeremie, I'm being chased by monsters!_" The visual came up on the screen showing Mia in the Artic Wasteland Sector being chased by the block monsters.

"Why did you leave the Tower before we got there?" Jeremie asked in concern. "Are you crazy?"

"_I heard some strange pulsations!_" Mia explained running, "_I wanted to see what they were!_"

"Okay I'm sending you some back-up!" Jeremie explained. "For now… Just try to hide somewhere!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mia kept running as she cut around sharp corners hoping to lose the monsters before she ran into a cave behind a waterfall using the ice as stepping stones to cross the lake there since there was no other way.

The block monsters paused for a second before one of them tried to follow her but all it succeeded was sinking hard into the water dying.

The other block just looked from where its companion was to Mia before backing up… It was clearly not suicidal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once in the scanner room Yumi looked around, "This story of yours is so Science Fiction!

_'So are Ghosts yet her__e I am!'_ Danny thought with a smirk.

"Uh yeah." Ulrich looked embarrassed, "Except it's for real."

"_You guys ready?_" Jeremie asked, "_I'm starting up the procedure!_"

Danny nodded, "You three go first and I'll follow soon after!"

With a nod the three got into the scanners.

"_Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi._" Jeremie began, "_Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization._"

Once that was done the Scanners opened up again.

"_Okay Danny it's your turn!_" Jeremie said.

With a nod Danny got into the scanner, "I'm ready!"

"_Transfer Danny. Scanner Danny. Virtualization._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny came down and landed on his feet before turning to see Odd, Ulrich and Yumi. Odd and Ulrich were the same while Yumi was wearing a short-sleeved/hemmed kimono over red tights, black thigh-length boots, red eye liner, red blush on her cheeks, a white-painted face and neck, and some red on her lips. She also has a yellow sash tied to her back and her hair is bunched up into a small bun with three bangs left hanging.

Looking down Danny saw that he was the same as well, "Good so far." He commented, "So are we ready guys?"

Instead of answering Odd sighed, "It's not fair!" He whined, "I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko!"

Yumi was still looking around in shock, "Mind telling me where we are?!"

"In a virtual world." Ulrich explained, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

"I'm still getting used to it." Danny muttered as he stretched his arms.

"Here we go!" Odd said as they all took off running with Yumi chasing after them.

After a bit they saw Mia being surrounded by four of the blocks.

Ulrich came in stabbing one of the blocks in the eye killing it while Odd landed next to Mia, "You Mia?" He asked, "I'm Odd and I have to say you're a real cutie!"

Danny killed another block by shooting it in the eye, "Are you seriously flirting in a life and death situation Odd?"

Odd for his credit shrugged, "What can I say?" He asked with a smile.

"Hey I don't have a weapon!" Yumi complained before she pulled out a ceremonial fan, "A fan? That's all?"

"Try throwing it!" Odd suggested.

She took his advice even though he was kidding and threw it killing two blocks before catching it.

"Not bad." Ulrich commented.

"I think I'll keep it!" Yumi put the fan up as the gathered around Mia.

"_Good work guys, now bring Mia to the tower so we can rematerialize her!_" Jeremie ordered before he was silent for a bit, "_Hey Odd I think I have a nice piece for your chemistry report._"

"Oh yeah?" Odd asked while running, "What's that?"

"_A nice big electrical monster._"

"… Is it like the Orb of Electricity that attacked Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi?" Danny asked in hesitation.

"_The very same Danny!_" Jeremie answered before asking another question, "_Where are you guys?_"

"We're heading up to the Tower!" Ulrich answered.

"_Well hurry up then because things are really starting to get jumping over here!_" Jeremie told them.

"Easy for you to say!" Danny retorted as he fired upon another block like monster, "You're not the one fighting down here!"

"_Watch it you guys!_" Jeremie warned, "_You have monsters heading for you!_"

The two monsters were giant crabs, "Okay that's new." Danny deadpanned as he brandished his gun.

"Great crabs, who has Tauter Sauce?" Odd joked as he rubbed his stomach.

"… Do you always think about food?" Danny asked thinking of Tucker.

"Hey I have to eat!" Odd protested.

They all split up to take on the crab monsters with Ulrich deflecting the shots while Danny was shooting at it but their attacks did nothing to the crab's outer shell.

Odd meanwhile was using his claws to climb a wall dodging laser shots from the second crab monster while Mia was running to the Tower as fast as she could, "Is that the best that you got?!" He asked as he shot another arrow head.

Yumi threw her fan but it glanced off the shell.

"Oh man these things aren't just ugly they're tough!" Odd muttered before the laser hit him right in the chest devirtualizing him so Yumi picked her fan up and ran.

"Great we lost Odd!" Danny muttered before brightening, "Well at least I wasn't the first one go-!" He was blasted in the head devirtualizing him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd fell forward out of the Scanner while Danny did a face palm, "I totally asked for that didn't I?" He muttered in embarrassment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ulrich and Yumi were running from the two crabs, "Want to give it a try?" He asked getting a nod in return so Yumi slid on the ground bringing her feet up which Ulrich jumped on kicking him to the top of one of the crabs where he stabbed his sword in the eye symbol killing it.

The second crab shot Yumi in the leg so Ulrich jumped at the crab to where it used its leg to knock Ulrich down hard right in front of Mia, "Mia! Get back to the Red Tower!" Ulrich managed to get out before he devirtualized.

Mia ran out only to be cornered by a crab that was preparing to fire when she kneeled on her legs and looked like she was praying.

Then Mia somehow made an ice fortress block off the crab which made Yumi stare at her in awe before she ordered her to run to the Tower.

After a bit the crab broke through devirtualizing Yumi so all the gang was in the real world while Mia made it into the Tower where she walked up and pressed her hand on a screen where a name popped up.

Aelita.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi climbed the ladder only to see Sissi, Jim and Principal Delmas, "You told them?!" Danny asked in shock.

"You swore that you wouldn't tell!" Ulrich told her angrily.

"I was doing this for you!" Sissi retorted.

"You mean for yourself!" Danny snarled his eyes flashing red again scaring Sissi a bit.

But she got angry at seeing Yumi, "What's this Chinese girl doing here?!"

Yumi glared at Sissi, "I'm Japanese!"

"What about Mia?" Jeremie asked, "Is she here?"

"No, sorry Jeremie but it didn't work." Ulrich apologized making Jeremie's face fall. "She didn't materialize."

"All right that's enough Belpois!" Principal Delmas said sternly, "I order you to shut this thing down now and then you can explain to me exactly what this is about!"

"I think we ought to alert the authorities right away!" Jim inputted.

"You can't!" Danny began but Principal Delmas cut him off.

"This is for your own good!"

Danny's eyes flashed red again right in front of Delmas, "You don't know what you're doing!"

"And neither do you!" Jim put in while looking put off by the eyes.

"But-!"

"Enough Manson!" Delmas barked, "One more word and you will be expelled!"

"**SO WHAT?!**" Danny cried out, "Someone is still trapped in there and I'm not leaving a friend there!"

Then Jeremie started to type quickly before Delmas or Jim could stop him, "What are you doing?!" Jim asked.

"I'm launching a new program!" Jeremie said angrily, "With a little luck it'll work!"

"What kind of program?" Ulrich asked in shock.

"Return to the past now!" A blanket of white surrounded them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yumi blinked in shock as she held a coffee cup while Ulrich and Danny looked around, while Odd narrowed his eyes at his hair being down again.

"What happened anyway?" Ulrich asked in confusion, "What are we doing here?"

"So that just happened?" Danny asked as he got up. "Wasn't this yesterday?"

"I think so." Yumi answered looking confused.

Then Jeremie walked by to the coffee machine, "Einstein you're a genius!" Odd said as Jeremie pressed a button, "Your return to the past, it works!"

Jeremie gave Odd a glance, "What's that?" He asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't forgotten about your Supercomputer or Lyoko or my giant purple cat costume have you?"

Jeremie's eyes widened, "You know about Lyoko?! How?" Although the purple cat thing kind of creeped him out a bit.

"That's weird," Yumi commented, "It looks like the return on time didn't work on him."

"Am I the only one to notice that he didn't get electrocuted this time?" Danny asked pointing to the machine making Odd and Ulrich realize this.

"Electrocuted?" Jeremie sighed with a hand pressed against his forehead. "What exactly are you guys talking about?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd went to spike his hair back up and that night everything was explained, "But why would I not remember anything?" Jeremie muttered as he paced.

Yumi had a theory. "Probably because you were the only one who wasn't virtualized on Lyoko."

Jeremie thought about that. "Yes that could be… Well first thing tomorrow I'm going to the factory to scan myself."

Mia shook her head on the computer, "No Jeremie! You have to shut down the Supercomputer!" She told him, "It's too dangerous!"

"But Mia-!"

Mia smirked, "Aelita! When I went into the Tower I remembered my name!"

"Aelita? That's even better than Mia!" Jeremie complimented, "But what about bringing you in? I promised! Give me one more night to work it out okay?" He pleaded.

Danny had his arms crossed. "Jeremie." He said in a stern voice gaining the boys attention. "Think about this, a lot of people were nearly killed already."

"But-." Jeremie tried to say but Danny cut him off.

"Look, I understand why you want to help Mi-Aelita." Danny hastily corrected himself. "But if you're not careful people will die."

"Danny's right." Ulrich told Jeremie.

"But we can't just leave Aelita." Odd remarked with a sigh.

"And Odd's right too." Ulrich said with a sigh.

"So what do we do?" Yumi asked since she didn't know whose side to take in this.

"…" Danny looked at Jeremie. "This rogue computer program-."

"Xana." Jeremie interrupted gaining a raised eyebrow from Danny.

"Who?" Odd asked in confusion.

"A super dangerous program." Aelita explained over Jeremie's computer, "which is a virus that can activate towers to affect the real world."

"So the red tower, the monsters on Lyoko and the electric monster that was all Xana?"

Jeremie nodded. "Yes, only Aelita could counter it and stop the attacks in the real world!"

"Well if Aelita can stop him… We're going to have to help." Danny said gaining everyone's look. "But we're going to have to be careful."

"Thanks Danny." Jeremie said gratefully as Danny stood up.

"Good, now I'm going to bed." Danny waved at them. "I'm still tired from before the return to the past."

**To Be Continued…**

** Nightmaster000: So true.**

**WilliowTree: Thanks!**

** DestinyJoyHope: Thanks!**

** KuriMaster13: Alrighty then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** ImagineBreaker7: Thanks and I hope the wait was worth it.**

** Tylerbamafan34: Yeah, that sounds like it'll be a fun game as well.**

** Code R.R: You'll find out as well and Danny will become a hero, I just have a different way for it to happen.**

** V.I.Y.H: Request granted.**

** PrincessBinas: A while and it would be funny for a Ghostbuster's Reference.**

** Muffinmilk317: Thanks and I hope to keep improving.**

** Alrighty then, ULW is signing out.**

** This story might become a weekly update so I can keep up with it.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unforgettable Dance

_**Chapter 04: An Unforgettable Dance**_

"A little bit to the left." Odd said as he watched from the sidelines. "A bit more… Go back… A little to the north… Perfect! Right there."

Danny's eye twitched. "I'm back where I started Della Robbia!" He shouted in exasperation.

"Come on, calm down." Ulrich tried to ease the tension while Yumi rolled her eyes at what was happening.

Prom was going to happen that night and the Lyoko Warriors volunteered to help with the set-up.

Danny didn't have any problems with helping out but he just wanted to be by himself that day. He actually used Jeremie's back-up computer to do a video chat with Sam and Tucker, leaving out the events that involve Xana, that morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So wait, you're in France?" Tucker asked in shock as Danny sat in a chair in front of the computer. "Man, no wonder no one can find you."

On hearing that, Danny felt some guilt flowing through him. "How are my parents doing?"

"Terrible." Sam answered honestly, feeling that Danny wouldn't want them to sugarcoat it. "Your Dad is convinced that a ghost kidnapped you and your Mom is tearing up whenever she sees a picture of you. And then there's Jazz who is paying more attention to Psychiatry to keep herself busy but there are bags under her eyes."

"I… I didn't mean to cause them pain." Danny muttered as he looked down.

"Dude, it's not your fault." Tucker reassured him.

"Yes it is." Danny shook his head. "I was a coward, thinking that they wouldn't accept me as a ghost and I still am."

Sensing the tension, Sam decided to change the subject. "So how is it in this Kadic Academy?"

Sending Sam a grateful glance, Danny took to the change of subject. "It's interesting to say the least, hell on my second day here I ran into a bona fide ghost and fought him."

"What?" Tucker and Sam asked in shock.

"He was pretty pathetic though." Danny muttered under his breath with his arms crossed. "He called himself the Box Ghost and vowed to terrify people with all that is cardboard and square along with occasional bubble wrap."

Tucker busted out laughing as he heard that while Sam looked amused before she frowned. "You said that you made new friends?" She asked a little hesitantly.

"Uh yeah." Danny again felt guilty because he didn't want Sam and Tucker to think that he's replacing them. "They don't know anything about me being a ghost and I'd rather keep it like that."

"Well, who are they?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Well there's Odd Della Robbia and his name does him justice." Danny said with a chuckle. "He snuck his dog Kiwi into the school and is keeping the little guy a secret from the headmaster, but when he eats it's like watching a twister land in a trailer park."

Sam had a disgusted look while Tucker looked awed. "Seriously?" Tucker asked wanting to meet this guy.

"Then there's Yumi Ishiyama, Sam you would get along with her very well with her being a little Goth and she knows Martial Arts." Danny explained missing Sam looking a little jealous. "I think there's something going on between her and Ulrich Stern though."

Sam looked relieved. "Sounds like I would like to meet her."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, as for Ulrich, he knows Martial Arts and is Odd's roommate… He seems a little cold at first but he just not used to being sociable. Then there's Jeremie Belpois or as Odd calls him Einstein and man the kid is that smart."

"Sounds like an interesting group." Tucker mused wondering how they all met because with how different they were no one would've thought that they would know each other.

"Finally there's Aelita." Danny said with a chuckle. "She's a pen pal of Jeremie's that might be moving to France in the next year."

"Interesting… So did you change your name?" Tucker was wondering since Danny wouldn't be going by Fenton.

Danny was nervous. "Uh… Danny Manson."

Sam's eyes widen in shock. "You used my last name?"

"It was the first name that popped in my head at the time." Danny defended himself with a nervous chuckle as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was more concerned at the fact that I seemingly understand French."

"Weird-." A beeping from Tucker's PDA cut him off. "Sorry pal, I need to go."

"It's fine." Danny told his friend as Tucker signed off before looking at Sam. "I'm guessing you need to go as well?"

"Yeah, my parents are going to be up at any moment." Sam muttered before she smiled. "Have fun at Kadic."

"I will." Danny promised as he cut the link before sighing and doing a face palm. "Great… I'm lying to the Lyoko Warriors about being dead and now I'm lying to my childhood friends about the problems with Xana… My afterlife is filled with lies isn't it?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That is why Danny wanted to be left alone because he was getting tired of the lies that he's keeping from his two groups of friends but he can't tell either one because of the potential consequences.

"Hey Danny, you feeling alright?" Yumi asked when she saw Danny being more quiet than usual.

Danny faked a quick smile. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I spent most of the night talking with my friend and cousin back home."

"You should sleep more." Ulrich advised as he held the ladder while Yumi was climbing it. "What if Xana attacks and you're too tired to help?"

His concern was justified because it's been two weeks since they stopped Xana and the program hasn't attacked them at all. "I'm never too tired." Danny chuckled at Ulrich before handing the boy some duct tape as he passed it to Yumi. "Plus it was the only time I could talk to them with the time differences."

"He does have a point." Odd pointed out as he munched on a candy bar he got from who knows where. "But can we focus on a more important discussion?"

"Like what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Like making sure that Sissi loses the Prom Queen contest tonight." Odd said still feeling a sting of how Sissi betrayed their secret to her father, before Jeremie pulled a return to the past, which caused all of the Lyoko Warriors to despise Sissi.

Her arrogant attitude didn't help her at all.

Yumi frowned as Odd was looking at her. "No."

"Oh come on." Odd pleaded in exasperation. "You're the only one of us who can enter."

"I am not going to enter to become Prom Queen." Yumi told him as she taped some decorations up. "It's a stupid waste of time."

Danny sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "So, who's going?"

"Well… Yumi and I are going tonight." Ulrich said looking a little red in the face.

"Hey, congrats." Odd told them giving a thumb up. "I'll be sure to find someone too."

"Will that be before or after you strike out with every girl in the school?" Danny asked in a serious voice, but you could tell he was joking from his smirk.

"Hey now." Odd chuckled before looking at Danny. "So, are you going to ask someone to the dance Dan?"

Danny looked a bit off because there were still rumors about him due to his white hair and pale skin. But he wasn't sure about asking someone because of what he was. "I don't know." He muttered under his breath.

A small cough interrupted them as they turned to see Milly a girl with red hair in pigtails and in a pink jacket that was opened to show a black t-shirt. "Excuse me, Danny?" She said in a small voice and she was red in the face with some tears leaking out. "W-Would you be my date tonight?"

"Uh…" Danny looked at the others for help but they weren't interfering. "Milly, aren't I a little too old for you-?" He tried to say gently despite the disapproving look from Yumi, but a familiar and obnoxious voice interrupted him.

"You see?" Sissi laughed at Milly's face. "What did I tell you? Oh but don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find a boy in the sandbox dance. Now why don't you go play with your dolls?"

Milly took off running with tears streaming down her face before her friend Tamiya, a young African American girl with braided hair wearing a yellow shirt and green pants taking off after her. "Milly! Milly, wait."

Sissi had a smirk on her face before she turned to back up a bit as she saw Danny's eyes glowing in anger. "You are a heartless bitch." Danny told her shocking everyone.

"W-What?" Sissi asked in shock.

"You heard me." Danny spat out not believing that she was almost a Lyoko Warrior. "Why the hell did you do that? Do you like messing with everyone's emotions? All you are doing is showing how much of a bitch you are."

Odd put a hand on Danny's shoulder trying to get him to calm down while Sissi huffed and walked away.

"I can't believe her." Danny muttered as he felt like hitting something before looking at the others. "I'm going to try to find Milly."

"Maybe you should wait for her to calm down." Ulrich advised but Danny shook his head.

"No that could make it worse." With that he walked off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremie was typing furiously on his computer before he hit the enter button. "Aelita? This is Jeremie! Can you hear me…? Aelita?"

In a second Aelita's face popped up. "Hi!" She greeted happily. "How are you?"

Jeremie smiled. "I'm fine! How about you?"

"I'm okay!" Aelita answered. "I haven't seen anything unusual about the Towers… It seems quiet… Well for the moment."

"Well I'm making progress on my research so you can come and live with us." Jeremie said sheepishly.

Aelita's face lit up in happiness. "The key to Materialization? You found it at last?"

Now Jeremie looked sad. "Uh no not yet, but I'm working on it so it's only a matter of time! Then Xana won't be able to do anything to harm you! Or us!"

"That's great, thanks!" Aelita said with a nod before she remembered something. "By the way, I did what you asked me to do! In the Tower, I scanned the Bio Signature that belonged to Danny and you were right, it's different… I can't figure it out."

Jeremie leaned back. "Just what is he hiding?" He asked while cupping his chin. "I know that it's none of our business, but it could be something to do with Xana"

"Well, I'm sure that he'll tell us when he wants to." Aelita said to Jeremie who nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Then he looked at the time. "Oh, I'm supposed to be helping them with setting up for Prom."

"Prom?" Aelita asked curiously. "What's Prom?"

"Oh, well…" Jeremie scratched the side of his face as he felt it heating up. "Prom is an event where people dance."

Aelita smiled. "That sounds wonderful." Then she looked sad. "I wish that I could go there."

"Well." Jeremie had a smile to cheer her up. "When we materialize you, all of us can take you to one, how does that sound?"

"I would love that." Aelita answered honestly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milly was hugging her Teddy Bear while her friend Tamiya was trying to comfort her. "Don't listen to Sissi!" She said to her friend. "We'll go to the Prom and Jim said that the News won't be due until nine tonight!"

"It's a waste of time!" Milly cried out. "Let's face the facts! They don't care about the News or us or the Newscast!" Her computer screen lit up to show Xana's symbol. "Oh I hate them all! I hate everybody in the world!"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Tamiya said trying to get her to think about what she was saying. "You'll see-!"

"Oh just stop it!" Milly shouted in anger. "Just leave me alone!" With that she ran out with her Teddy Bear.

Tamiya sighed, "It's true that Danny could've been a little nicer." She admitted with a sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yumi gave Ulrich a look while he was taping some wires to the floor. "You seem to be gloomy."

"I guess it's because of what Sissi did." Ulrich honestly answered as Odd was twirling the microphone.

"What do expect from the spoiled little daddy's girl?" He asked in the microphone before thinking. "Actually that's an insult to all spoiled little daddy's girls out there."

Ulrich chuckled at Odd's humor while Jeremie carried a box of supplies to them. "If meanness is a quality of becoming Beauty Queen than she has this in the bag."

Jeremie joined in on the joke. "That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that."

Odd grinned before saying in the Microphone. "Miss Inner World is more like that!" Sissi glared at the group for that comment before leaving with a huff.

"Hey, where's Danny anyways?" Jeremie asked since the teen was supposed to be helping them with the decorations.

"He went to find Milly." Odd answered as he finished setting the microphone up. "Sissi made her cry and it was because Danny tried to tell her that he was too old to take her to the dance."

Jeremie winced on hearing that. "Ouch."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Milly was in the old toolshed holding her Teddy Bear. "At least you don't care how old I am do you?" She asked with a smile. "We always understand each other! We're not like those dumb older kids that love to run things."

She hugged the Teddy Bear with some tears sliding down her face.

"They think that just because we're young that we don't count at all! And if for once we were older than them they wouldn't laugh at us now would they?"

Then someone tapped on the window. "Milly? Are you in there?" Tamiya asked looking through the window. "Are you finished sulking? Hurry! We have work to do!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming!" Milly put her Teddy Bear down. "You stay right there and I'll be back for you!" She said before walking out the door.

"We have a report to do on Prom remember?" Tamiya asked as they left.

But back inside the toolshed with the Teddy Bear the lights fizzed out before something dark flowed out onto the teddy Bear and with Xana's symbol in its eyes it let out a roar of bestial fury.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny found Milly and Tamiya but before he could speak, Milly walked off in the other direction, while Tamiya gave him a glare before running after her causing him to sigh. "Man, try to avoid going to Prom and I end up the bad guy." He muttered wondering how he could fix this.

Hearing a roar he turned towards the shed in shock.

"What the hell?"

Turning intangible, Danny walked through the wall only to not see anything. "Alright this is weird." He muttered before he turned to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meeting back up with the others he saw they were just finishing up. "Sorry for not helping." Danny apologized with his head down.

"It's alright." Yumi told him before looking concerned. "Did you find Milly?"

"Yeah, but before I could speak to her she left while Tamiya gave me a glare." Danny told them as he sat down. "Man, I really screwed something up."

"You think?" Odd asked him as he too sat down. "But don't let it get to you Dan, I'm pretty sure that you can make this right."

"If you say so." Looking out the gym doors, Danny frowned when he saw a crowd gathering. "What's going on down there?" He asked curiously eliciting the Lyoko Warriors to look over.

"What's say we find out?" Jeremie decided as they walked over only to see Sissi in a bathrobe wearing a face mask crying to her father talking about how something was wrong in her room and how she was nearly attacked.

"Looks like we found ourselves a super scoop." Milly said to Tamiya before seeing Danny in the crowd and overhearing Odd say something.

"What's say we go check this out to see if our old friend Xana is behind this?"

"If it was Xana I would praise him for knocking Sissi down a few pegs." Danny muttered under his breath.

'_Xana?_' Milly felt her reporter side wanting to know, so she motioned for Tamiya to follow her as she followed them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what's the verdict?" Ulrich asked as Jeremie and Yumi looked inside of Sissi's room.

Jeremie chuckled. "It looks more like a short circuit." He announced. "Too many appliances plugged in at once."

"Uh-huh." Yumi counted the appliances that were plugged in. "The Hi-Fi lights, lady shaver and curling irons. What did you expect?"

"And the brain stimulator." Jeremie was chuckling. "Although she probably hasn't figured out how to use it."

"Try definitely." Danny drawled before shaking his head. "Well, if it isn't Xana then I don't see any reason to not be here."

"Good point." Ulrich said as they left.

As soon as they were out of sight, Milly and Tamiya came out of hiding to take some pictures. "Just who is Xana?" Tamiya asked out loud.

"I don't know but I want to thank him for this." Milly answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in his room, Danny sighed as he opened up a textbook to do his homework while everyone else got ready for Prom. "Maybe this will take my mind off of what happened to Milly." Danny muttered to himself.

While he was sitting he didn't notice the small teddy bear on top of his closet cabinet looking at him until it lunged and attached to his head.

"Ack!" Danny shot up and flew into the ceiling, knocking the bear off of him before he turned around in midair to see the teddy bear get up and he saw Xana's mark in the eyes. "Xana?!"

The bear looked at him curiously as Danny realized that he was still floating but he narrowed his eyes. "Just what are you doing?"

The bear growled and lunged at him causing Danny to turn intangible and as it went through him he saw some words on the back.

'_Property of Amelia 'Milly' Solovieff_'

Danny rolled his eyes. "Great." He grabbed the bear and landed on the ground. "Although you aren't that much of a threat like this, are you?"

The bear snarled before black mist shot out of the bear and into Danny's face, actually causing him to choke before he was on the ground looking at his own body.

"What the heck?!" Danny asked before covering his mouth at the squeaky voice and he looked over himself to see that he was the teddy bear now. "Oh hell."

"So much power." Xana said in a dark voice before green energy surrounded his hands. "Prepare to die."

"Uh… No thanks?" Danny ran to his door only to see that it was closed. "Oh boy."

Xana shot a beam at Danny and he barely managed to duck as it shot through the door making a hole big enough for Danny to get out.

Once Danny was out of sight, Xana smirked and turned invisible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd was carrying CD's before he saw Milly crying again while Tamiya was trying to cheer her up. "Something wrong Milly?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Someone stole her teddy bear." Tamiya explained to the boy. "And Jim banned us from the dance when we were looking in the tool shed for it."

"And I'm sure it's one of the big kids who did it from spite." Milly said angrily before Tamiya gasped.

"Milly, you're right." Tamiya showed the picture of Sissi's room. "Look under the pillow."

"Who would've thought it?" Odd chuckled at the situation. "Next thing you know she'll be playing with dolls."

"I'm going to get it." Milly decided as she stood up.

"But Jim told us to stay away from the dorms." Tamiya reminded her friend.

"I'll get it." Odd promised them. "Just wait here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi were putting the supplies for setting up the decorations away as Jeremie spoke up. "Still, what happened to Sissi was a little strange, don't you think?"

"It was a short circuit." Ulrich told the blonde. "A simple short circuit, what else could it be?"

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "It was just weird and you know what I mean."

They would've continued if Yumi didn't speak up. "Anyways, let's just play it cool, the walls have ears."

That warned them that Nicholas and Herb were eavesdropping on them before Yumi stretched.

"Well, I've got to go home to prepare for the Prom." Yumi told them before smirking. "Sometimes being a day student is a big drag."

"Don't complain." Ulrich scoffed at her. "No one wakes you up at six, you have hot water and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd."

Yumi chuckled before she waved and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_This is bad._' Danny thought as he waddled down the hall. '_This is really bad._'

As he came around the corner, he literally collided with Odd's ankle. "What the?" Odd looked shocked. "Oh man, Xana possessed a teddy bear?"

"No." Danny squeaked and despite the change in voice, Odd recognized him. "He took over my body and trapped me inside of this one-." He stopped as Odd busted out laughing. "**OI! STOP LAUGHING DELLA ROBBIA!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're kidding." Ulrich said as he saw Odd pull Danny out of his backpack in their room.

"Hey, I was just as surprised as you." Odd said with a shrug while Danny gasped for air.

"Good lord." Danny wheezed. "What do you put in there?!"

"Xana attacks in weird ways." Jeremie admitted. "But it's simple, we just find Danny's body and ensure that he doesn't cause any harm."

"Uh, that will be hard." Danny voiced cringing as they turned towards him. "You see… When he possessed my body he seemed to be able to use energy attacks."

"Surely you can't be serious." Ulrich groaned with a hand to his head. "He has powers too?"

Danny nodded feeling relieved that he didn't have to explain about him being a ghost here.

"So who goes and who stays?" Odd asked excitedly causing Jeremie to give the boy a look.

"We can't do any solo missions." Jeremie declined. "It's too dangerous without Yumi. Go alone and who knows what you'll find over there-."

"I volunteer." Odd said with a smile that turned into an annoyed frown when Jeremie sighed.

"What did I just say?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Odd asked in anger. "We have to stop Xana before he kills someone and we can't leave the school unguarded. Plus even with a return to the past we don't know if it'll work on people who died."

"Odd's right." Ulrich told Jeremie. "You guys go, and I'll stay here with Danny. If I find any clues I'll pass them on, so tell Aelita that Danny and I said hi."

Jeremie smirked before he and Odd took off.

"… You are never going to let me forget this are you?" Danny asked in annoyance as Ulrich chuckled.

"You have that right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremie got off the Elevator in the Computer room while Odd went down to the Scanner Room. "Aelita? Aelita, it's Jeremie! Can you hear me?"

"Hi there!" Aelita greeted.

"Xana launched an attack!" Jeremie explained quickly. "He possessed Danny's body leaving him inside of a Teddy Bear."

"I haven't felt a Tower activate." Aelita said truthfully, but she looked concerned on what happened. "But I better start looking."

"Odd is coming with you!" Jeremie said. "Ulrich is with Danny looking for Xana and everyone looks ready to go… How are things with you Ulrich?" He asked as he used the headpiece to communicate through Ulrich's phone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So far nothing." Ulrich muttered as he looked around while Danny was in his backpack and he had an easier time then in Odd's. "We're keeping a low profile right now hoping to find Xana, but you won't believe how hard it is to find a kid with white hair."

"Was that a shot?" Danny muttered from the backpack.

"_We'll keep at it._" Jeremie told them. "_We'll finish up here soon._"

"Wait… Xana wanted to kill me." Danny said to Ulrich after Jeremie hung up. "So wouldn't he go after everyone else as well?"

As soon as Danny said that, Ulrich gasped. "Yumi." He took off running, hoping to get to her house in time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization._"

That was all Odd heard, before he virtualized into Lyoko and he looked around to find himself in the Desert Sector to be exact before he saw Aelita waving at them. "Hello there!" Odd called out waving back before he ran to her to see that she was standing next to a steep drop.

"The Tower can't be that far away." Aelita said as he looked down the steep drop that they can run down.

Odd swallowed nervously. "Well not down there anyway." He joked. "Maybe on one of the neighboring plateaus?"

"_You got company!_" Jeremie warned while Odd looked over.

"Oh it's only four Kankrelats!" He said as he saw the four cockroach like monsters.

"_Four what?_" Jeremy asked incredulously.

"I call naming them!" Odd said childishly.

Jeremie sighed at his behavior. "_Focus, will you and take good care of Aelita._"

The Kankrelats opened fire so Odd was doing some acrobatic moves, "Laser Arrows!" He called out shooting them. "Get going Princess!" Odd ordered as Aelita started to run down the slope before he ran after her.

Then Odd was blasted back a few times.

"_Odd! You just lost another Ten Life Points!_" Jeremy warned him.

"No Kidding!" Odd groaned in pain before he gasped as he saw a vision of Aelita falling before he shook his head. "What was that?" He muttered shaking his head in confusion then he yelped as he was shot again.

"_Odd be careful! You only have fifty life points left!_" Jeremy called out.

Odd did a backflip, "Laser Arrows!" He shot three of them hitting two but he knocked the last one over to where it shot Aelita in the back and she began to fall like she did in Odd's Vision.

"**AELITA!**"

Odd jumped over the edge grabbing Aelita's arm and using his claws to dig through the rocks as he slowed them down to a stop before he let out a sigh of relief. "We can't leave you alone for one second huh?" He joked to defuse the tension.

But Aelita was staring through a crevice in the wall seeing wires that connect to the towers glowing red. "Odd, I think I found something!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ulrich kept ringing the doorbell until Yumi opened it dressed up for the night and the wet hair told him that she just got out of the shower. "Ulrich?" Yumi sounded surprised before Danny popped his head out.

"Long story short, Xana attacked." He said making Yumi's eyes widened as she recognized Danny's voice. "And please no jokes, my pride is already damaged quite a bit."

"That's not the only thing that's damaged." Xana's voice came out from behind them as he shimmered into view. "Tonight your lives will end."

He shot a green energy blast at them, but Ulrich took off with Yumi right behind him as Xana flew after them. "Uh guys he's catching up." Danny squeaked in horror.

"Jeremie tell Odd to hurry up!" Ulrich said in his phone as an energy beam nearly killed him. "Xana is doing everything to kill us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Odd, Xana is getting real angry._" Jeremie told Odd as he ran through the pathway with Aelita.

Odd was about to make a retort when he and Aelita heard a rumbling noise so he turned to see a giant black ball rolling towards them. "Houston we have a problem." Odd joked as he and Aelita took off running.

They barely made it out of the crevice and they jumped to the side as the monster rolled through and bashed itself against the Tower.

"Houston we found the objective!" Odd joked. "But we have a problem."

"_A Monster is blocking your way, I know._"

Odd lunged out of the way as the Monster opened up and shot a giant laser causing an explosion where he was. "Laser Arrow!" He shot it but the monster clammed up before the arrows could hit it, "Damn it!"

"_Odd you have to win this!_" Jeremie called out.

"I know, I know." Odd muttered as he dodged another laser.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey I'm going for a walk." Milly told Tamiya as she had the camera.

"You want me to come with you?" Tamiya asked curiously.

Milly shook her head. "Nah, I just want to walk around."

A few minutes after she left, Milly was surprised when she saw a flash of green light so she took off towards it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Agh!" Ulrich went sliding on the ground as Xana blasted at his feet.

"Ulrich." Yumi went to help him but Xana just backhanded her and sent her flying into a tree.

Danny narrowed his eyes at seeing his friends being hurt by his own body. "Hey, why don't you pick on somebody else?"

Xana just shot an energy blast at him causing Danny to duck and he was going to make a retort when there was a flash of light causing them to turn to see Milly holding a camera.

"D-Danny? What are you doing?" Milly asked in shock at what she was witnessing.

"Run!" Danny shouted causing her to stare at him in shock. "Get out of here-." An energy blast blasted off his arm causing stuffing to fall out. "Gah!"

"You are a pathetic being." Xana said as he slowly walked towards Danny. "You have all of this power and yet you hide it?"

Ulrich groaned as he tried to stand up but Xana flew over and lifted him up by his throat. "Ulrich." Danny ran at Xana despite missing a limb but tree branch slammed into Xana causing him to turn to see Milly so he punched her in the gut. "Milly!"

"Caring for others?" Xana chuckled evilly. "You are weak."

"**SHUT IT!**" Danny jumped and attached himself to Xana's face. "**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd readied himself but the monster shot again. This time Odd jumped as the ground beneath him exploded sending him right over the monster. "**IMPACT!**" He shot it right in the target destroying it, "Now Aelita!"

Aelita ran in as a Hornet shot Odd in the chest devirtualizing him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oof." Danny went flying into the side of the building as Xana blasted a leg off. "Gah!"

"Are you suffering?" Xana mocked as he fired another beam going through Danny's stomach. "Good."

"Leave him alone." Milly jumped on Xana's back causing the next blast to miss Danny.

"No, get out of here!" Danny roared to Milly before Xana turned intangible to get out of her grip and he picked her up by her neck before flying into the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aelita was floating up the Tower and she pressed her hand against the screen entering the code.

**AELITA**

**CODE**  
** LYOKO**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny watched in horror as Xana dropped Milly knowing that the girl would die from a drop of that height, but then Xana screamed in pain before he found himself back in his own body. "Phew-**MILLY!**" Flying down as fast as he could, Danny knew he wouldn't be able to pull up in time, as he grabbed her before shifting around to where he would take the impact from the fall.

"D-Danny?" Milly asked in shock as Danny laid winded from the impact causing a small crater. "W-What are you?"

Danny smiled in pain. "Now that's a secret." He said before passing out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a flash of light all of them except for Jeremie were in the Gymnasium when Milly's voice spoke up again, "Excuse me Danny." She said hesitantly. "Would you be my date tonight?" She asked with her face going red and there were some tears leaking out a bit.

Danny smiled as he remembered how she nearly died to save him before the return to the past. "Sure thing Milly." He said causing her to smile in happiness.

"R-Really?"

"Of course, it'll be better than going by myself." Danny smiled at her.

Sissi looked like a cross between a fish out of water and a deer in headlights causing Odd to chuckle. "Careful or your face will stay that way."

"Actually." Yumi had a thoughtful look on her face. "It might be an improvement."

"W-Wha-you." Sissi spluttered with a red face not noticing that Tamiya was recording the whole thing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was by himself around three in the morning after the dance in Sceaux.

He really enjoyed himself and he was happy that he made things right with what happened with Milly, but right now he was feeling nothing but guilt.

Xana used his powers to attack the Lyoko Warriors and he lied about not having them. Sure it might not have been him using them but it was still his powers, his body… His actions.

He had a black hoodie on with the hood covering his face because he didn't want anyone to stare at his white hair as he walked through the streets.

"Aaah!" Danny's head snapped up as he heard a scream before looking down an alley to see a couple being cornered by four people and two of them had knives while a third had a chain.

"Now do you have to scream?" One of them asked with a lecherous smirk. "Me and my boys were only looking for a good time."

"Leave us alone." The young teen put himself in front of his girlfriend even though he was scared out of his mind.

"Leave us alone." One of the thugs mocked laughing. "This is out turf and since you don't have any money we have to take toll a different way-."

"Hey!" Danny called out mentally wondering what he was doing. "Leave them alone."

"Go home if you want to live kid." The thug leader said as he turned back brandishing his knife.

Danny's eyes glowed through his hood. "I said." He snarled as an energy beam erupted from his hands. "**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**" He blasted the knife out of the thugs hands causing everyone to look at him in shock while smoke was erupting from his hands.

"Get him!" The thug shouted as they all came at Danny but he turned invisible.

"Where did he go-?" The one asking the question was sent flying into the wall.

"Len-." A punch stopped him from talking.

"Forget this-." The third guy with the chain went to run but he was flipped upside down before he was pulled into the air.

The leader was left by himself as he put his back to the wall to avoid being surprised and he pulled out a gun pointing it at the couple. "Just leave me alone man." He shouted and after a few seconds he sighed thinking he scared the guy off.

Then a hand came out of the wall and the leader was pulled through.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he reappeared in the alley surprising the couple.

"Y-Yes." The guy nodded before his girlfriend asked.

"Who are you?"

"… I'm just a Phantom." He said as he disappeared.

Getting back to his room he sat on the chair of his computer trying not to hit himself.

"What the hell did I do?!" He muttered to himself. "Just a Phantom? Where did that come from?"

Then he stopped to think.

"Although I feel better on stopping what was going to happen." Danny looked at his reflection and messed with his hair a bit. "I… I can help people with my powers."

Then the computer beeped and Danny pressed a button to see that Tucker sent him a message.

'_Check the News._'

Feeling curious, Danny went to the site that Tucker sent with that message and he saw something that made him stare.

It was a picture of a man in a blue bodysuit with a red cape, boots, underwear and a giant 'S' on his chest and it read above it. 'Superman Hero of Metropolis.'

"Who the hell is Superman?" Danny muttered as he got on google and typed it in only for a bunch of news bulletins showing him and videos of him coming from nowhere to stop a terrorist attack in Metropolis and it showed his powers.

'Flight, super-strength, speed, durability, heat vision.' Danny was amazed by this because it showed that he wasn't the only one with powers and there was someone out there using them to help people.

"Whoa." Danny muttered before reading more and he was surprised to see that the man was an alien. "An alien protecting people… Can a ghost do the same?"

Danny had a thought of him doing the same before he opened his closet to show the Hazmat Suit that he died in.

"Can I really come out with my powers?"

**To Be Continued…**

** Before anyone asks let me say this, the reason that Danny never heard of Superman was because while the Teddygozilla episode was happening he made his first appearance in Metropolis so he will be a part of the first generation of heroes and in this remake… The Justice League hasn't been formed yet.**

** So now… REVIEW TIME!**

** Code R.R: Yup, but he's getting there.**

** V.I.Y.H: Maybe *Looks around cautiously***

** DestinyJoyHope: Thanks.**

** ImagineBreaker7: That's a relief.**

** KuriMaster13: Your patience has been rewarded.**

** James Phantom: She will be.**

** PrincessBinas: *Busts out laughing at the picture* Nice, very nice.**

** MysticFalls2357: I hope this satisfies that question.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and you'll see soon enough.**

** Alright, ULW is signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing is Believing

**I'm sure that you noticed that I changed the title a bit calling it Code Phantom Book One: Belonging right?**

** Well this story will end after the first season of Code Lyoko and the Sequel will be about Season 2 or rather Code Phantom Book 2… Haven't figured out what to call it yet but I will come up with something after this.**

** I figured it would be easier to keep track of instead of writing every chapter in one story, which will cause it to be too long.**

**Now the first DC villain that shows up has been decided and 'he' will be revealed around either chapter ten or fifteen if I can get it to work. I also came up with two OC ghost enemies for Danny to fight that will be revealed later.**

** Alright, now sit back and enjoy the story!**

_**Chapter 5: Seeing is Believing**_

Danny sighed as he came back to his room around six in the morning, taking his hoodie off to show a tear in it where a thug got a lucky strike in. If he didn't turn intangible when he did then he would've been gutted right there.

It's been a week since he saw the news about this 'Superman' guy and he's been going out every night to protect people with his powers.

Most of the time he kept himself invisible, but his powers decided to work against him that night and he turned visible while he was fighting seven guys. If it wasn't for his enhanced strength and reflexes he would've got beaten up pretty badly.

That would've been hard to explain to the others on where he got the bruises.

Hell, the only ones who knew about his new nightly activities were Sam and Tucker when he told them his plans after hearing about Superman.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You want to do what?" Sam asked in shock as Danny explained what he did and what he planned to do.

Although she was proud to hear how he helped a couple, she wasn't expecting this.

"You heard me." Danny replied as he sat back. "Tonight made me realize that I have a lot to offer with these powers… Sure for the last few weeks I thought of them as nothing more than a curse but I can turn that around and help people."

"Is this because of Superman?" Tucker asked because he found it a little strange that Danny told them this right after he sent the message about the news.

"Kind of." Danny sighed before looking at them. "This guy has powers like I do, flight, enhanced strength and durability. Although his is more powerful than mine, it showed me that I could help a lot of people. What if I wasn't out there when that couple was going to be attacked?"

After a few seconds, Tucker smiled. "Well you're going to need some help."

"Wait, what?" Danny wasn't expecting that kind of response. "What are you talking about?"

"You really think we're going to let you do this alone?" Sam asked rhetorically. "We might be in different countries but we can still help."

"After all I'm a master hacker." Tucker proudly proclaimed. "Why do you think we're on an untraceable link?"

"We are?" Danny didn't know that.

"Well, duh." Tucker shook his head. "Never talk about secrets on a computer or a phone unless it's untraceable. That's Hacker 101."

"Ignoring Tucker's obsession with hacking." Sam drawled earning a 'hey' from Tucker. "He's right, Tucker can help you out with technology problems while I can help out with information."

"You guys sure about this?" Danny asked them but he was smiling because this showed that they were good friends to have his back with this.

"We are." They chorused making Danny chuckle.

"Welcome to the life of a superhero." Danny joked.

"Great… So what are you going to call yourself?" Tucker asked making Danny frown.

"Er… I don't know." He admitted.

"How about Casper?" Tucker suggested earning a blank stare. "Since you're a friendly ghost."

"I'm not looking to get sued." Danny said shaking his head.

"Spooky?" Sam suggested.

"I won't be taken serious."

"Ghostman?" Tucker spoke up again.

"I'm not an adult."

Sam thought for a bit. "Ghostboy?"

"I'm a bit too old for that."

"Spirit?" Tucker was trying to think of a good name.

"Not really feeling it." Danny sighed before his eyes widened as he thought about what he said to the couple earlier that night.

_"… I'm just a Phantom."_

"Phantom." Danny said aloud, stopping Sam and Tucker's brainstorming. "How does that sound? Phantom?"

"Mysterious, but cool." Tucker admitted with a shrug. "But what are you going to do for a look?"

"How about the Hazmat Suit?" Danny suggested with a smile before frowning. "Although I'll need a mask since a kid with white hair is a dead giveaway."

"Leave that to me." Both Sam and Tucker said before they looked at each other while Danny shook his head with a smile.

"That was a little creepy guy's."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny still didn't know what his friends had planned but he decided to leave it for now as he got to class and had to sit in it while a Scientist from the nearby Nuclear Plant droned on while their Science teacher was helping out with the presentation using a projector.

"Our heating plant uses energy from our Nuclear reactor thanks to which we produce thousands of megawatts of electrical power!" The Scientist explained as he brought out the plans for the building. "Here we have our cooling tower. Here are the turbines, the alternator and finally the reactor. Any questions?"

Then Jeremie raised his hand. "Just one." He shuffled some papers in his hands. "I would want to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them into the real world."

The Scientist rolled his eyes. "That exists in the realm of Science Fiction." He said smugly.

Students were laughing at Jeremie's humiliation except for the Lyoko Warriors since they knew that it was possible.

But Danny didn't like his attitude, so he brought the Scientist down a few pegs. "Aren't aliens supposed to be Science Fiction?"

"Of course they are-." The Scientist began before Danny interrupted.

"Then what do you call Superman?" Danny asked with his hands behind his back followed by a smirk. "He's an alien isn't he? So he shouldn't exist due to it being 'Science Fiction', yet he does."

The Scientist glared daggers at him before the teacher intervened, but Jeremie looked a bit better and mouthed 'thanks' to Danny.

'No problem.' Danny mouthed back.

Then the screen showing the Power Plant plans went out while the teacher was messing with the machine. "Nothing but a blown fuse."

Danny looked back to see that Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie glanced at each other and he knew that they were thinking that Xana could be up to something.

Turns out he was right because after class Jeremie was talking to Odd. "And I'm saying that maybe Xana is behind this!" As they walked outside Danny saw that Yumi was waiting for them.

"Morning Yumi!" Danny greeted when Odd replied to Jeremy.

"Don't get excited Jeremie! It was just a short circuit!"

"Something happen?" Yumi asked looking at Danny and Ulrich for answers.

"Blown fuse on the projector." Ulrich replied with a shrug. "Xana hasn't been active for a week."

"And that is why I think it's him!" Jeremie scoffed a little annoyed that no one was taking his idea seriously.

"I have to agree with him." Danny sighed causing the others to look at him. "Last time we thought it was nothing, I ended up a teddy bear."

Odd chuckled at the reminder causing Danny to glare at him before Yumi gave an idea. "If it is Xana then why not ask Aelita?"

Jeremie nodded, but they were interrupted by Principal Delmas. "Odd!" They turned to see him walking towards them. "I thought it over and you can form your group, the uh… Fox-Trot Fanatics?"

Odd smiled widely before doing a fist pump. "**YES!**" He cheered with a jump.

"Way to go Odd!" Danny congratulated with a pat on the back.

"Thanks Dan!" Odd said still smiling, "This is going to be fun!"

"It's the Pop-Rock Regressive sir!" Yumi corrected happily.

Delmas coughed in embarrassment before regaining his composure. "But, it must be open to anyone who wishes to play, is that clear?"

"No problamo sir!" Odd said with his hands clasped while everyone nodded.

Satisfied with that Delmas left and Odd cheered again.

"We just need to find a drummer!" Odd stated still smiling. "We have Yumi singing, Ulrich on the keyboard, Danny on the Bass and I'm on the Guitar! Man if only Jeremie played the drums we would be golden!"

"I'm not into rock!" Jeremie said with an apologetic smile. "But good luck to you guys!"

Odd nodded accepting that. "Okay then, I'm going to hurry up and make leaflets for the audition!"

Danny was about to say something when he gasped as blue mist erupted from his mouth and he was thanking God that they others didn't see it and he remembered who he saw the last time that happened. "Hey, I'm going to get my homework done so we can do the tryouts later, alright?"

Ulrich looked surprised because he didn't remember their teacher giving out any homework, but he assumed that Danny forgot to do the one from the other day so he didn't say anything. "Alright."

As Danny left he gasped again and the blue mist was stronger than before. "Just what is this?" Danny muttered to himself as he followed the mist and he opened the door only to be sucker punched and sent flying into the wall. "Ow." Danny held his face in pain before looking to see who hit him.

It was a Ghost alright, but this one looked like a robot with a black skintight suit and flickering green flames for hair. "Ah, a ghost boy."

"Uh, hi?" Danny waved wondering what was going on.

A small device popped out of the robot's shoulder and went over his eyes scanning Danny. "Hm… Low powered, but growing. Only been a ghost for a month." Then the robot smirked. "Oh yes, you'll be a fine challenge."

"Excuse me?" Danny backed up as a freaking shoulder mounted Gatling gun popped out of the ghost's shoulder.

"Your pelt will lie on my wall." The Ghost declared. "So says Skulker, the greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone."

Danny went pale as that declaration made him back up. "Uh, I like my pelt right where it is thank you very much." He said as he took off running with the robot flying at him before he turned invisible. '_If I fight here then I'll be exposed for what I am._' Danny thought as he turned intangible to run through walls.

"**YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME GHOST CHILD!**" Skulker roared as he followed him turning intangible scaring a few people as they went through a few walls before Danny was in his room and he pulled the hoodie back out and threw it on, with a hat covering his hair and the hood up while he was running.

'_Come on, just follow me._' Danny thought as he ran through the hallway knowing that as long as the hood stayed up his identity would be safe. '_I really should consider getting a mask._'

As he turned back to see how far Skulker was, he saw himself being tackled right through a wall into the alley near the school. "Good, now I don't have to hold back." Danny muttered as he head-butted Skulker away from him, but he held his head in pain. "Right, metal."

Focusing energy, Danny blasted Skulker back before kicking him back unknowingly focusing Ecto Energy into his foot and an arc of energy blasted out slamming Skulker into the wall.

"Whoa." Danny looked at his foot where steam was rising. "That was new."

Hearing a noise, Danny looked up to see a rocket heading straight for him.

"Fu-." Danny was cut off as the rocket slammed into him and sent him flying into the street where he crashed into a car gaining attention from onlookers on the street. "Hell of a way to find out I can survive that." Danny muttered feeling thankful that his hood stayed on before Skulker flew at him quickly.

"**I WILL SKIN YOU WHELP!**" Skulker roared as a machete popped out of his wrist guard.

"That just sounds wrong." Danny retorted as he bent his body in a weird angle to the side not feeling any pain while Skulker flew past him. '_Well, at least I can dodge like that._' "Why don't you taste this?" He shot some ecto energy and if people weren't running because of Skulker, they were running now.

"Bah, that is pathetic." Skulker pulled his left hand to the side as yet another machete popped out.

"… Damn, you are equipped to fight a war." Danny commented as he turned intangible as Skulker came at him. "By the way, with how big your weapons are, are you by chance overcompensating for something?"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**" Skulker roared in fury as he flew at Danny faster than before.

"Touchy." Danny commented as he moved to the side and had to move again to barely dodge the second machete even though it scratched him. "Ow."

"This hunt is over!" Skulker went to finish Danny off but Danny raised his hand and caught the arm before breaking the arm off. "Gah!"

"A suit?" Truthfully, Danny thought that it was just a look but since he was wearing a robotic suit. "Good to know." Focusing all of his ecto energy, Danny blasted Skulker and sent him to the ground with nothing but the head left.

Danny panted as he was on one knee before he noticed two tiny green feet sticking out of the head shaking like crazy so he pulled out a small blob with red eyes.

"**YOU WILL FEAR ME!**" Skulker cried out in a small squeaky voice.

"… Wow, no wonder my overcompensation joke pissed you off." Danny joked laughing a bit, before thinking about something. "Just how will I keep you away though?"

He didn't think that a regular prison would hold a ghost, even if Skulker is harmless without his suit.

Then a flash of light caused him to turn around to see a high tech silver thermos with a green F emblem on it. "The Fenton Thermos?" Danny asked in confusion as he picked it up wondering how this got here before he saw a note.

_Dear Danny Fenton,_

_ I have a feeling that you will need this for the near future and to use it you just need to focus ecto energy into it. Just don't point it at yourself. As for whom I am, all will be revealed in time._

_ Sincerely__,_

_CW._

"CW?" Danny muttered before taking the cap off and pointing the thermos at Skulker as he focused ecto energy and in an instant a stream of blue energy shot out surrounding the blob as he was pulled in screaming. "Holy crap it worked?!"

The sounds of sirens pulled Danny out of his thoughts as he looked up to see two crashed cars, a hole in a building and three street lamps knocked over.

"… I better get out of here before I'm arrested for property damage." Danny muttered as he turned intangible and flew to his room after grabbing the robotic arm he broke off.

'_Just who is CW?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On getting to his room, Danny turned on the computer. "Tucker, you there man?"

Tucker came on the screen yawning. "Dude, do you know what time it is?"

Danny blinked. "Uh, three 'o' clock?"

"Yeah, in France, but in America it's nine." Tucker muttered. "I had to sneak out of class where I was sleeping."

"I fought another ghost named Skulker who wore a suit that was like Iron Man's." That caught Tucker's attention.

"Really?!" Iron Man was his favorite comic due to all the tech and how Tony Stark was considered a playboy which Tucker thought was just like him.

"Yes and the Fenton Thermos appeared out of thin air behind be along with a note." Danny read the note to Tucker while the guy looked intrigued.

"CW? I've never heard of a CW." Tucker admitted before seeing the robotic arm in the background. "Is that?"

"Oh, it's Skulker's arm, he's really only this big." Danny used his fingers to show Tucker causing the boy to laugh. "The armor is destroyed and he's inside of the Thermos, do you think you can make a small file of ghosts?"

"Sure." Tucker fiddled with his PDA. "Of course the Box Ghost and Skulker will only have information and if you can get me a picture I can upload them into the files."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Danny promised before he signed off since Tucker needed to get to class and he looked at the time. "Lunch time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremie made it to his room in record time and he dropped his backpack on the floor before rushing to his computer and he began to type on it scanning for an active tower.

"Hi! Is something wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked from the computer.

Jeremie couldn't hear Aelita though.

"You know, if you have a problem, you could always talk to me about it!"

"Weird… Why can't I hear anything?" He pondered on that question. "I better check this out." He typed in a few more keys. "Aelita? Aelita, do you read me?" He asked before Aelita's face appeared on the computer.

"Loud and clear Jeremie!" She said with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

"We've had a school power failure this morning and the school seems to be having electrical problems." Jeremie explained.

"… Do you think Xana's behind it Jeremie?" Aelita asked in concern. "It's been quiet for a while now."

"That's exactly why I think it's him." Jeremie scratched the side of his face in embarrassment. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Good point." Aelita agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yuck." Ulrich was pushing away a tray of Brussel Sprouts when Danny came to the table with his plate "Gross."

Danny chuckled drawing a glare from Ulrich before his eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" Ulrich asked shocking Danny.

"What?"

Yumi spoke up, even though she was just as shocked. "There's a bruise on your face."

Reaching up to touch his face, Danny winced in pain as he realized it was where Skulker sucker-punched him. "Oh, I tripped on my way down the stairs and slammed face first into the rail." He lied.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes in suspicion because he could see plainly that someone punched him, but why would Danny lie?

"You need to be more careful." Jeremie told him in good humor as he ate some food.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny rolled his eyes as he looked at his plate not wanting to eat, but he had to keep up with the pretense that he was human. "I'm a klutz sometimes, alright?"

"If you're sure." Ulrich made a mental note to keep an eye on Danny just in case something was going on, because he looks after his friends and if he see's someone messing with his friends, then there will be hell to pay.

Jim's voice cut them off. "Odd, what are you up to this time?" Turning around they saw Jim giving Odd a suspicious look while he was carrying a huge pile of flyers.

"Man he went overboard with the amount." Danny muttered in shock.

"We're holding auditions for our group!" Odd explained holding a flyer up and Jim looked at it closely.

While Jim was reading it over Odd passed them out.

"Hey if anyone is interested we need a drummer!" But when he got to Sissi's posse and Nicolas held out a hand, but Odd walked away from them with a smirk before he sat by the Lyoko Warriors.

"Really Odd?" Danny asked shaking his head at what just happened.

"What?" Odd started to dig in before he saw Danny pick up a flyer and take it to Sissi's posse. "Dan what are you doing?!"

"It's open to anyone and that includes them!" Danny retorted before giving it to Nicolas. "Sorry about that and I hope you come to the auditions!" Leaving Nicolas and Herb stunned Danny walked back to the group.

"… Traitor." Odd muttered with his arms crossed.

"Hey now, I believe in giving everyone a fair shot!" Danny retorted with his arms crossed.

With that Danny and Odd wouldn't even look at each other while Ulrich looked at Jeremie and Yumi. "Should we stop this?"

Yumi sighed. "They'll be over it in a few minutes." She predicted.

Oh how wrong she was.

After lunch both Danny and Odd were still not looking at each other, as they were at the Vending Machines while Odd was taking too long to decide what to drink, "Let's see now… Hot Chocolate? No Soup… No the soup taste like dishwater." Having enough Ulrich chose for him, "Hey, you pressed soup!"

"Come on, it's not that awful!" Ulrich chided him but only a drop or two came out to their surprise.

"Oh this miserable machine is on the blink again!" Odd complained.

"It's just soup." Danny muttered with his arms crossed.

"No one asked you." Odd retorted.

Not wanting a fight to break out, Jeremie changed the subject. "Maybe it's another power failure?"

Yumi gave Jeremie a look. "Are you worried?"

"I am." Danny voiced before Jeremie could speak. "I just have a bad feeling over all this."

"Maybe because you realized that you gave Nicolas a flyer." Odd remarked causing Danny to glare at him his patience running thin and he was still sore over getting hit by a rocket earlier.

"You and I both know that if I didn't do that, then Sissi would've done anything to ruin our auditions."

"Whatever." Odd muttered looking away and Danny was about ready to slug him.

"I think I'm going to check it out." Jeremie inputted still trying to change the subject. "That way if it is a Xana attack we can deal with it before it gets out of hand."

"That's a good idea." Yumi told him before getting in between Odd and Danny, so a fight wouldn't break out. "We'll be holding auditions in the Gym."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny felt a headache coming on after a few hours of band auditions as someone was playing some heavy metal, which was pretty good but it wasn't the type of drummer that they were looking for.

Once he was finished he looked over with a smile, "You have a lot of style." Odd admitted with a shrug. "Its heavy metal right?"

"Oh yeah!" The guy agreed happily. "Sure, I love it!"

"Sorry Mike but we're looking for something traditional you know?" Yumi gave it to him easy.

Mike shrugged with a smile. "That's okay, I'm happy that I got to play!"

Danny sighed in relief. '_At least this guy isn't bitter._' They already dealt with three others that threw a fit and one of them attacked Danny when he was the one to give the news and it took everyone to pull the kid off of Danny.

Well… Almost everyone.

Odd just sat back and laughed while that was going on causing the problems between them to rise.

"Next!" Odd called out before he gasped wide eyed at the door, so Danny looked over to see a girl with dark red hair in a tank top and she wore a flower in her hair.

Danny smirked knowing that Odd had a crush on the girl.

"Hello guys." She greeted.

"Hey, how are you Naomi?" Odd asked with a grin and the others had a feeling that he would be biased in his vote for her. "I didn't know you played the drums."

"Well yeah, a little." Something about her voice reminded Danny a little of Paulina, "Besides I always dreamed about being in a band."

"Okay then, go on." Ulrich urged to be nice.

The next few seconds were torture to Danny, especially with enhanced hearing turning on at that moment as Naomi did not know how to play the drums at all. To be honest, a drunken elephant would've done better and this is Danny being kind.

Naomi bowed and Odd started to clap. "Great Naomi that was fantastic!" He turned to the others. "I mean come on we're not going to find anyone better right?"

Ulrich and Yumi stared at him while Danny muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Keep it in your pants Odd." He said plainly. "We're not letting her in so you can get a date."

Odd went red while Ulrich and Yumi snorted in laughter. Naomi didn't hear the exchange as she left the room.

"**DUDE!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back on his computer Jeremie looked at the scan of Lyoko before he realized something. "Four thousand volts on a high voltage pile on? That's not right." He muttered as he looked closer when he typed in a few keys. "Aelita?"

"Got anything new?" Aelita asked coming up on the screen.

"Well not really." Then his computer shut off as well as the lights in his room. "This is peculiar."

So narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Jeremie ran out and looked outside the gates to see the Power Lines going ballistic.

"Definitely not good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was laughing at Odd's red face when Jeremie ran into the gym panting as if he just ran a marathon.

"This is Xana's doing!" He declared sitting across from them. "I'm almost sure of it!"

"How?" Danny asked because he was starting to enjoy the peace and quiet from not dealing with Xana… Even if enemies like Skulker and the Box Ghost gave him a headache.

Jeremie wiped sweat of his brow before he continued, "The electrical current is cutting out all across the school and the pile on line is way above the voltage limit. It could explode!"

"But why would Xana do that?" Ulrich asked.

Before Jeremie could speak, a familiar and annoying voice interrupted them. "Surprise." They turned to see Sissi swaggering in with Herb and Nicolas right behind her.

Odd gave Danny an evil look. "I hate you for inviting them."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Love you too Odd." He said sarcastically.

"It's obvious that my friends and I aren't very welcome… By some of you that is." Nicolas gave Danny a grateful smile for earlier. "But my father did say that the band was open to everyone, right?"

Odd looked a little down but Ulrich spoke up. "Yeah he did."

"Oh don't worry!" Sissi continued, "I don't want to be in a group of deadbeat weirdoes!"

'_Okay. Now she's pushing it._' Danny fumed wanting to get her out of there.

"But Nicolas just loves the drums!"

"A drummer huh?" Odd asked amused. "What does he play? His Mom's Pots and Pans?"

Danny shook his head. "Come on Odd at least give him a chance!" Truthfully, he was astonished by how much of a jerk that Odd was being.

Odd gave Danny a dirty look before Ulrich took over. "Show us what you got."

Jeremie looked at the others and whispered. "I'm off to the Factory so keep me posted!" With that he left.

Nicolas picked up the drumsticks and tapped them getting ready to play and when he started he was a natural at it. Odd sat there with a dumbstrucked look, while Ulrich and Yumi paid closer attention and Danny bopped his head to the beat.

Sissi looked smug about it but she was also stealing glances at Ulrich a bit.

Once Nicolas finished Danny started to clap. "Very good Nick!" He voiced while Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi and Herb started to clap.

"Looks like you found yourself a drummer!" Sissi told Odd before she and her posse walked out leaving them alone.

"Nicolas? The Drummer in our band?" Odd asked in pure disbelief. "I don't care how good he is, the answer is no! Besides, Sissi set this up just to give us a hard time!"

"Maybe for once she was trying to help!" Yumi told Odd with a stern look, "And you have to admit that Nicolas can really play the drums!"

Ulrich smirked. "Better than Naomi, that's for sure!"

Odd stared Ulrich down. "She's only a beginner, just give her a little more time!"

"Odd, she is not good." Danny tried to be peaceful with his friend. "I'm amazed that our ears aren't bleeding-."

"Tch, right you would take his side." Odd interrupted angrily.

Danny frowned. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe we should go catch up to Jeremie." Yumi tried to say but Danny shook his head.

"No, I want to hear this." Danny's eyes were practically glowing as he glared at Odd. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

"What I'm saying is that you seem to be changing friends." Odd said not thinking about what he was saying. "Maybe you'll tell the Headmaster about Lyoko this time-."

He was cut off by Danny punching him in the face to the shock of everyone there. "You think I would do something like that?!" Danny said wanting to punch him again but Ulrich moved forward and stopped his arm while Odd was holding his nose in pain. "I was just being nice, something you should try sometime."

"Danny." Ulrich was struggling to keep his arm back. '_Man it's harder than it looks to hold him back__._' He thought in strain. "Calm down."

After a second, Danny wrenched his arm free before he stormed off, but before he left he turned around. "Good luck with the band, because I quit."

"Geez, he can punch hard." Odd muttered as he felt his nose, sure that it was broken before he saw Ulrich and Yumi glaring at him. "What?"

"Odd, you went too far." Yumi told him sternly. "You need to apologize."

"Tch, who needs him?" Odd asked in anger. "Bassists are so overrated-."

"What is the matter with you?!" Ulrich interrupted in disbelief before he thought about what Odd said right before Danny punched him. "You're still sore about Sissi betraying our trust aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Odd said letting his anger out. "We trusted her and she betrayed us all because she was scared and she wasn't sorry at all."

Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other realizing that Odd hated the thought of betrayal and he considered what Danny did as one.

"Odd." Yumi gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're not defending Sissi's actions, but Danny isn't Sissi, you're angry at her, but Danny did what he did to prevent her from finding a way to shut down the band."

"Yumi's right, Odd." Ulrich said looking his roommate in the eye. "You might've seen what Danny did as a betrayal, but he was just helping you out."

Odd glared at them before he thought more about it and in a few seconds, guilt was all over his face. "Oh God." He muttered as he covered his face. "I can't believe I said all of that."

They were interrupted by the sound of a trombone behind them and they all turned to see Jim playing one as he approached them.

"… Jim… What are you doing?" Odd asked in confusion, momentarily forgetting his guilt.

Jim smiled widely, "Would you guys need a slight Trombone by any chance?"

Everyone just stared at him in confusion all of their faces clearly saying. 'Wtf?'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting out of the elevator, Danny saw Jeremie typing away on the Supercomputer. "Hey Einstein." Danny said trying to tone down his anger.

Jeremie noticed the anger though. "It got worse between you and Odd didn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny muttered before looking at Jeremie. "You figure out what Xana has planned this time?"

"It's bad." Jeremie said in horror as a screen popped up and he read it over three times to make sure that he wasn't making a mistake. "Xana plans to unleash the high voltage."

Danny had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer. "Where exactly is this guy sending it?"

"The Nuclear Power Plant."

Danny took a step back as Jeremie uttered that one terrifying sentence. "**WHAT?!**" He shouted in shock feeling his powers about to act up he quickly reigned in control of his shock. "Is he insane?! That will kill millions and him!"

Jeremie thought for a bit before he turned to Danny. "I think we know why the Supercomputer was shut down a long time ago, if it's destroyed, Xana might be able to escape."

"So he's doing this to escape?" Danny clenched his fists so tight that he felt blood being drawn. "Not minding the millions he will kill?"

"I think that Xana sees that as a bonus." Jeremie said typing a bit more. "I'm going to call the others, you head down into the Scanner and I'll virtualize you. The sooner you get Aelita to the activated tower, the better it'll be."

"Got it." Danny turned and phased through the floor when Jeremie wasn't looking before making it to the scanner. "I'm ready."

Jeremie paused not seeing how he could've made it down there so quickly, but he shook his head. "Transfer Danny. Scanner Danny. Virtualization."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon landing in the Forest Sector of Lyoko, Danny pulled his gun out as he moved around cautiously before seeing Aelita waiting for him. "Alright Jeremie, where is the activated tower?"

"_It's in the Desert Sector._" Jeremie answered quickly. "_I put you in the forest just in case there was something to attack Aelita._"

"Got it." Danny turned to Aelita. "You ready, Princess?"

That was quickly becoming her nickname to the Lyoko Warriors the more they got to know her, especially with Odd making a joke about her acting like a fairytale princess with her personality.

Aelita nodded and they took off to the tower that would take them to the Desert Sector.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So am I in?" Jim asked hopefully as he finished playing the Trombone.

Odd coughed nervously. "You see Jim, we're a rock band not a Military March Band and we don't really have the need for a trombone player-." He was cut off by Yumi's Cell Phone ringing.

"Hello?" Yumi asked before she listened for a few seconds. "We're on our way." Closing the phone she sent Jim an apologetic look. "Sorry Jim, we're going to have to cut this short."

"Oh no you don't, you aren't going anywhere unless you agree to let me be a part of your group." Jim tried to say but the Lyoko Warriors already left the Gym.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hold it." Danny muttered as they made it to the Desert Region. "Jeremie? Do you see any monsters on the screen?"

"_No, it's a little unnerving._" Jeremie admitted.

Danny nodded in agreement. "That's what has me worried as well." Then he looked at Aelita. "What do you think?"

"You suspect a trap?" Aelita asked feeling the same.

Before Danny could answer, Jeremie interrupted. "_You have three Hornets!_"

Whipping out his gun, Danny shot at the air but the Hornets flew out of the way of the shots. "Damn." Danny cursed under his breath. "They have the advantage."

Aelita took off running causing one of the Hornets to come after her as Danny shot it. "How's that?" Aelita asked with a smirk now that one of them was gone.

"Did you really have to be bait?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. "That sort of takes away the concept of protecting you."

Turning to see two more Hornets, Danny went to shoot but his gun just clicked. "The hell? Jeremie, my guns jammed."

"_What?_" Jeremie's voice of surprise was all around them. "_That never happened before._"

"You think?" Danny was again running with Aelita dodging the Hornets. "Can you fix it?"

"_Just give me a few more minutes._"

Danny was cut off as a Hornet managed to blast him. "We don't have a few minutes." He cried out in pain.

Aelita got to her knees in a praying position before a dome wall erected around them blocking the attacks. "That should buy us some time for Jeremie." She explained on seeing Danny's shocked face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeremie looked over to see the other three panting hard and while he did raise an eyebrow at Odd's bruised face, he didn't say anything. "Get into the scanners now." He said catching their attention with the urgency in his voice. "Xana is going for Nuclear Sabotage this time."

"What?!" Yumi asked in shock. "Whoa, wait a minute. Isn't that a bit over our heads?"

"Yumi, we're the only people who can stop Xana." Jeremie said as he typed.

"_Actually Jeremie._" Danny's voice came through the computer. "_I think we should alert the authorities just in case and Jeremie… __**WILL YOU HURRY UP WITH FIXING MY GUN?! THEY'RE BREAKING THROUGH THE DOME!**_"

"Fixing his gun?" Ulrich asked as he and Odd ran down to the scanner room.

"I don't know." Odd muttered.

Contemplating what Danny said, Jeremie looked at Yumi. "Alright, you alert the authorities and try to get as many people as you can out of the area just in case we fail."

"We won't fail." Ulrich said with conviction. "Now send Odd and I in."

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Virtualization."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd and Ulrich landed to see the dome that Aelita erected being blasted on by the Hornets. "Odd?" Ulrich looked at the man cat. "If you'll do the honor?"

Running forward quickly, Odd jumped into the air. "**LASER ARROWS!**" He shouted hitting his mark with the two Hornets making them disappear before he and Danny came face to face which led to an awkward silence.

"Thanks Odd." Danny said gratefully, breaking that awkwardness.

"No problem, Dan." Odd smiled before Ulrich coughed.

"Hello? Nuclear Sabotage?" He said while he was relieved that they were getting along again. "Ring any bells?"

"Oh right." Danny and Odd chorused as all four of them took off again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yumi was panting as she made it back to the school leaning against the wall in exhaustion but she pushed herself off the wall and kept running to the Headmaster's Office where she saw their science teacher and a electrical specialist.

"Ms. Ishiyama?" Delmas asked in surprise at seeing her. "What are you doing out at this hour?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but this is really important."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Move._" Jeremie ordered as a Blok nearly snuck up on them.

"Thanks for the heads up." Danny said as his pistol had ammo again. "And thanks for fixing my gun. **MARKSMAN!**" A blast shot out knocking the Blok back a few feet before it blew up. "Hah! I love my ability."

"How much further?" Ulrich asked deflecting a blast from a Kankrelat before impaling it with his sword.

"Just a bit." Aelita answered leading the way since she could sense the Tower nearby.

"_Aelita's right._" Jeremie confirmed seeing it on the map. "_You should be able to see it._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yumi ran out of the Headmaster's office calling Jeremie. "They didn't believe me." She said angrily.

"_Keep trying._" Jeremie responded. "_They're almost at the tower._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh, Einstein…" Odd was looking around in confusion. "You said that we should be able to see the Tower right?"

"_Yeah, it should be right next to the oasis._" Jeremie said looking at the map on the Supercomputer. "_Why?_"

"Well, we're at an oasis." Ulrich dryly stated. "But there's no tower in sight."

"_What?_" Jeremie checked the map again. "_That can't be?_"

"Reality check." Danny muttered with a hand to his face. "It is."

Jeremie was quiet for a few seconds as Aelita spoke up. "Jeremie?"

"_Maybe Xana cloaked it?_" Jeremie suggested before groaning. "_But then it wouldn't have appeared on the map… Maybe he messed with the map to make us go in the wrong direction-? Crap! The Pile-On is at Seventy-Five Percent._"

"Damnit." Danny kicked a rock in frustration as it fell into the oasis and the oasis shimmered like the tower would whenever someone entered a tower. "Wait a minute."

Ulrich caught on to what Danny was thinking. "Jeremie, is the oasis linked up to the Digital Sea?"

"_Let me check._" Jeremie didn't know where they were going with this but his eyes widened as he checked. "_No it isn't, it should be but it isn't._"

"That means we found the tower." Aelita stated as she jumped down there followed quickly by Danny, Odd and Ulrich.

"Very sneaky of Xana." Odd remarked as they landed on the ground before seeing the activated tower a good three miles away. "Our objective is within our sight Einstein."

"_Hurry!_" Jeremie told them. "_The Pile-On is now at Eighty-Five Percent._"

"Book it, people." Ulrich ordered as they took off running.

Normally, running three miles would take forever in the real world, but in Lyoko their speed was enhanced to where it would take a minute or two without needing to breathe.

But as they made it within fifty feet of it a Krab as Odd called it popped up and shot Odd in the Leg.

"**AUGH!**"

Danny whipped out his Pistol, "Marksman!" He shouted blasting the Krab with dead on accuracy causing it to explode, but a few more showed up. "Okay this is bad."

Ulrich pulled his sword out, "Aelita, it's you they're after! Go and run!" He warned.

Aelita listened, but she ran the opposite way the Tower was at which made Danny want to do a face palm if he wasn't dodging lasers at this moment.

'_What I would give to have my Ghost Powers right about now!_' He thought before getting shot in the arm.

"_You lost twenty life points Danny!_"

"I kind of figured that Belpois!" Danny shouted back before seeing a Krab catching up to Aelita. "**AELITA, MOVE!**"

But Odd jumped in front of a Krab about to take Aelita out firing a Laser Arrow taking the Krab out but the blast hit him right in the chest devirtualizing him.

"Looks like it's you and me Ulrich!" Danny stated firing his pistol.

Ulrich smirked as he readied his Katana. "Don't make me do all the work!"

"Yeah, yeah!" With that they charged the Krabs.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three and charged at the Krab and while it was busy with the two clones the real Ulrich jumped on the head of the Krab stabbing it right in the symbol making it explode right as he jumped off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Odd ran back up to the Computer Room, "Thanks for saving Aelita but it look's bad here!" Jeremie pointed to the screen, "The Pile On is up to Ninety Five Percent!"

"That means." Odd swallowed nervously as he realized the possibility, "Oh man they better hurry!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yumi managed to see two firemen right at where the Pile-On was at and one of them was talking on a walkie-talkie. "We can't cut the power." He stated. "We tried everything from cutting power on the street to cutting the power on the line. I've never seen anything like this. How are you doing?"

"Excuse me." Yumi said getting their attention.

One of the firemen rolled his eyes. "We don't have time to answer any questions young lady-."

"That Pile-On is going to be heading to the Nuclear Power Plant." Yumi interrupted urgently. "You need to cut the wires that will lead there."

The same fireman scoffed. "How about instead of telling tall tales, you let us do our job-."

"Frank." The fireman who had the walkie-talkie said sternly before looking at Yumi. "She might just be a teenager but I doubt anyone would lie about Nuclear Sabotage and if she's right then what?"

Frank opened his mouth to argue but he closed it with a scowl.

Nodding his head the Fireman turned back to Yumi. "How do you know that this will happen?"

Yumi was about to tell the truth about Lyoko but she stopped knowing that they wouldn't believe her if she did so instead she lied. "A friend of mine, Jeremie Belpois is tracking where the current is going and he's trying to find out where it's coming from."

"Is this another teenager?" Frank scoffed before looking at the fireman. "Chief, you can't tell me that you're taking her seriously-."

"Damnit Frank, we're talking about Nuclear Sabotage." The Chief snapped in impatience. "There are times when children and teenagers know what we don't and until it's proven that it's a lie, I'm going to believe her."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny managed to shoot the second, to last Krab before the last one blasted him three times in the chest, effectively devirtualizing him.

"One shot." Ulrich ran right at the last Krab.

"_Ulrich! Are you out of your mind?!_" Jeremie asked in shock.

Ulrich took a shot to the arm, but he kept running, putting a bit more speed into it. "Super-Sprint!"

"_Hurry! The Pile On is nearly at Ninety Eight Percent!_"

With that said Ulrich jumped on top of the Krab stabbing it and killing it. "Now Aelita!" He shouted.

With a nod Aelita ran into the Tower as another Krab showed up devirtualizing Ulrich.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Pile On reached One Hundred Percent as Aelita ascended in the Factory, "Come on Aelita!" Jeremie prayed as the Pile On was released and began to make its way to the Factory.

"It's going to work!" Odd told him.

Danny nodded. "Everything's going to be fine!"

Aelita pressed her hand on a console as the Pile On reached the Nuclear Plant.

**AELITA**

**CODE**  
** LYOKO**

Right as it was about to overcharge the plant the Pile On, disappeared causing Jeremie sigh in relief at the close call. "Ready for a Return Trip to the Past guys?" Jeremie asked

"Do you need to ask?" Danny said in relief that France didn't get wiped out right as a bright light went over them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were back in the Gym right when Danny and Odd were arguing but this time Odd spoke up. "Hey, Danny."

Odd looked down before he spoke up at the same time as Danny. "Sorry." They both said before staring at each other in shock.

"Why are you sorry?" Odd asked in confusion.

"For hitting you." Danny admitted with a sheepish smile. "I let my anger get the best of me."

"Hey, I deserved it." Odd shook away Danny's apology. "I was still mad at Sissi betraying us that I took it out on you when you were clearly helping… So we cool?" He held out his fist.

Looking at his fist for a few seconds, Danny smiled. "Frosty." They fist-bumped.

"Well, at least you guys are back to normal." Yumi said in relief that they weren't arguing anymore.

"Man I was in the sewers when the return to the past finished." Jeremie ran in panting. "What did I miss?"

"Danny and Odd ending their disagreement." Ulrich answered with a smirk. "So what say we call Nicolas and do our show?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night they were playing in front of an audience while Jeremie watched from the front row with a bucket of popcorn and Jim was even with them playing the Trombone as Yumi sang.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now."

The crowd was cheering as they did the Katy Perry song 'Roar' and even Herb was clapping before Sissi glared at him causing him to quiet down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**GUYS!**" Odd ran into the room right before Yumi could leave to go home. "Look what I found on the Internet!"

"Odd I don't think we want to know." Ulrich joked earning a light glare before Odd brought a video up.

"Watch this."

Feeling curious, Danny looked over only to freeze when he saw it was the fight with Skulker. Someone actually managed to get a small video of it.

"Wow." Jeremie looked interested at seeing the mechanized ghost thinking it was a robot but Ulrich went pale as he saw the green energy blasts that Danny used.

"Yumi, Danny. You guys recognize those beams?" Ulrich asked in shock and Yumi looked over causing her to gasp.

"Those are the same beams Xana used when he took over Danny's body."

"What?" Odd looked shocked as he rewinded it. "So wait, you're saying that Xana took over someone else? Then why play hero?"

"Play hero?" Danny asked a little insulted.

"There have been reports of someone fighting street thugs over the last week or so." Odd explained with a shrug. "Ever since the night of Prom."

"That just makes it even more suspicious." Jeremie said looking deep in thought. "We'll have to keep an eye out for this guy."

Danny was sweating nervously on the inside as he realized that they thought Phantom was Xana in disguise. '_Oh man, this is extremely bad._' He thought to himself while they were talking. '_Although it's better than them guessing that I'm a Ghost but what happens if they find out?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In another part of the world a shadowed figure was also watching the video. "So there's a new player in the game and he defeated Skulker?" He asked in amusement his blue eyes turning red. "How interesting."

**To Be Continued…**

** Alrighty then, I introduced Skulker, did the Code Lyoko Episode, enhanced the fight with Odd and Danny and now I showed a new old player that will come to light soon enough as well as show the Lyoko Warrior's opinions on Phantom.**

** So REVIEW TIME!**

** Black Cat Angel: I would to, honestly.**

** PrincessBinas: Yes she would.**

** Code R.R: So true and maybe they will.**

** DestinyJoyHope: I hope this satisfies the waiting period.**

** V.I.Y.H: Maybe in the beginning, but the fact that he's a solo hero, well, as solo as you can be with help from friends, that'll earn him some respect.**

** KuriMaster13: The way I see it is that Xana had a lot of energy left over from when the Supercomputer was shut down but he used way too much in the beginning and he had to wait to get stronger after the try at Nuclear Sabotage.**

** Odd.D. Yuma.T Lover: Hopefully, best chapter ever, so far.**

** NightMaster000: All will be revealed eventually. **

** WilliowTree: Thanks but I'm still going to have Dani with a sweet innocent nature because in the cannon Danny Phantom show, she got her manipulative nature from being raised by Vlad and since she wasn't this time I was going by this, but she'll get her canon nature as time goes on.**

** Alright, ULW is signing out.**


End file.
